TEMPTATION
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Dia jatuh cinta pada dunia tari, berjuang tanpa kenal lelah, dan pada akhirnya hancur berantakan. Itu semua demi Viktor Nikiforov, meski Yuuri enggan mengakuinya. Dan mendapati Viktor begitu dekat dengannya, Yuuri tak yakin jika perasaannya hanya sebatas 'mengidolakan'. Viktuuri. Ballroom dance!AU
1. First Dance: Loser

_**Penampilan Mengecewakan Pasangan Jepang yang Begitu Diharapkan**_

 _Ditulis oleh Denise Fung_

 _._

 _Yuuri Katsuki (23) dan Yuuko Nishigori (25) telah mengecewakan pendukungnya pada kompetisi di Otecec, 27 November lalu. Tekanan tahap final tampaknya sangat memengaruhi peforma Katsuki. Beberapa kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya membuahkan ratusan komentar negatif netizen. Seperti yang dikutip dari akun SuzukiSaaya38921, 'Aku tidak sanggup melihat penampilannya yang mengerikan! Dia membuat Jepang terlihat sangat buruk! Aku kecewa sekali padanya. Mengapa dia tidak berhenti saja sebelum memperparah keadaan?'._

 _Karolina Yan, selaku pengamat_ ballroom dance _profesional berkomentar, "Ini jauh dari penampilan terbaik pasangan Katsuki-Nishigori yang pernah saya saksikan. Sesuatu mungkin terjadi dan membuat Yuuri Katsuki kehilangan fokusnya. Tapi bagaimana prestasinya selama ini harus dipertimbangkan sebelum kita membuat kesimpulan apapun."_

 _Hingga saat ini masih belum ada tanggapan apapun baik dari pihak Katsuki ataupun Nishigori. Apakah penamplan mereka akan membaik di kompetisi berikutnya atau tidak adalah hal yang dinantikan seluruh pengamat tari dunia._

.

…*…

.

 **Yuri! on Ice belongs to MAPPA Studio, Sayo Yamamoto and Mitsuro Kubo.**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: AU, miss typo(s), slash, OOC etc**

Spesial untuk ulang tahun Kak Titi tercinta.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _We dance for laughter_

 _We dance for tears_

 _We dance for madness_

 _We dance for fears_

 _We dance for hopes_

 _We dance for screams_

 _We are the dancers_

 _We create the dreams_

 _ **(—Albert Einstein)**_

.

…*…

.

Menari adalah dunia Yuuri Katsuki.

Ingatan pertama selain tentang keluarganya adalah mengenai sebuah ruangan dengan cermin melapisi tiga sisi dindingnya.

Dalam memorinya yang telah tua dan meranggas, dia ingat, seorang gadis cantik menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya ke tengah ruangan. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, kakinya menyilang dalam posisi berjinjit, Yuuri kecil mengimitasinya, terhuyung-huyung karena tubuhnya yang tembam.

Balet—tari pertama yang dipelajarinya. Dan gadis cantik yang dulu mengajarinya itu, dalam beberapa tahun berikutnya, menjadi seorang balerina kelas dunia. Yuuri selalu terpesona dengan bagaimana cara seorang Minako Okukawa menari, merasa dia bisa melihat sepasang sayap putih membentang di punggung wanita itu ketika dia melompat.

Yuuri ingat, saat masih kecil, cita-citanya adalah menjadi penari balet. Dia ingin menjadi laki-laki yang memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh sang tokoh utama wanita. Mengajaknya menari berputar-putar dan memukau para penonton dengan aksinya.

Dan dunianya berubah hanya dengan satu video yang diperlihatkan Minako padanya.

' _Balet adalah dasar begitu banyak tarian dan olahraga. Sekali kau menguasai balet, kau akan bisa merentangkan sayapmu ke dunia-dunia lain yang dipenuhi musik dan keindahan.'_ Itulah yang dikatakan Minako padanya saat Yuuri menginjak usia enam tahun. Dan gadis itu melambaikan sebuah kaset rekaman dengan begitu bangga di depan wajah si anak. Menarik tangan gempalnya dan membawa Yuuri ke ruang keluarga, menyetelkan rekaman itu. _"Ini adalah video rekaman_ ballroom dance _. Kategori standar—ah kau tidak tahu ya? Tapi, perhatikan saja anak laki-laki berambut perak dan pasangannya dalam video ini. Namanya Viktor Nikiforov—dia luar biasa."_

Di kemudian hari, Yuuri akan tahu jika video yang dilihatnya itu adalah adalah final salah satu kompetisi untuk untuk anak-anak—juvenile II—kategori standar di Moskow. Namun saat melihat video itu, dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Viktor Nikiforov—nama yang saat itu begitu sulit diucapkannya—sangat indah.

Keindahan yang tak pernah ditemukannya pada penari balet pria manapun yang dia lihat.

Viktor, saat itu baru berusia 11 tahun, adalah sosok yang begitu memesona. Anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan kulit pucat kemerahan dan rambut berwarna perak. Yuuri membungkuk tepat di depan televisi untuk melihat jika Viktor memiliki warna mata biru jernih yang sangat cantik.

Minako menarik tangan Yuuri agar anak itu tak menghalangi layar televisi. _"Mereka mengatakan jika Viktor dalam beberapa tahun ke depan akan menjadi legenda hidup dalam dunia_ dancesport _. Aku nyaris tak percaya jika dia empat tahun lebih muda dariku."_

Yuuri nyaris tak mendengarkan kata-kata pewaris satu-satunya studio balet di Hasetsu itu. Setengah karena tak paham apa yang dikatakannya, setengah lagi karena matanya tak sanggup berkedip memandang anak laki-laki yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis tatkala memasuki lantai dansa.

Di antara anak laki-laki lainnya, Viktor terasa begitu mencolok. Rambutnya yang keperakan tak dipotong cepak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tumbuh memanjang hingga pundak, diikat longgar dengan pita hitam berenda. Wajahnya adalah perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan—sesuatu yang dipikirnya hanya dapat dilihat di buku dongeng. Yuuri pasti tak akan dapat menebak jenis kelaminnya andai saja Viktor tidak menggunakan kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan celana kain.

Gadis di sampingnya memiliki rambut pirang yang disanggul sederhana, dihiasi replika bunga mawar di salah satu sisinya. Dia menggunakan gaun putih yang dengan panjangnya hingga pertengahan betis, mengembang dengan lapisan-lapisan tipis yang berayun saat dibawa berjalan. Anggun dengan langkah-langkahnya yang pendek namun kuat. Bibirnya menggunakan lipstik pink cerah, tersenyum kaku pada kamera yang menggambil gambar mereka dari dekat.

Yuuri mengamati dengan mulut terbuka. Viktor melepaskan tangan gadis kecil pasangannya. Mengambil jarak. Saat musik perlahan mulai dimainkan, keduanya mendekat dalam langkah-langkah pelan. Si gadis meraih tangan Viktor, melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Viktor menyambut dengan tangan di punggung sang gadis saat gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Viktor.

Kaki-kaki yang dibalut sepatu mulai bergerak saat musik lembut dimainkan. Yuuri terperangah. Bertanya bagaimana kaki-kaki ramping itu tidak saling menjegal satu sama lain. Melangkah dalam langkah-langkah lambat yang harmonis, bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Sang gadis mengembangkan senyum lebar saat berada di ujung langkah. Mereka kembali bergerak, harmonis. Menyelip di antara penari-penari lainnya dengan keanggunan yang mengesankan.

Yuuri kecil mungkin sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai jenis tarian yang mereka tarikan, tapi bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu; tarian Viktor istimewa.

Viktor Nikiforov terlihat berkilauan—penuh semangat, keanggunan dan juga cinta. Dan dia menularkan kilaunya itu pada gadis yang menari bersamanya. Membuat keduanya terlihat berbeda dibanding para penari lainnya, memaku mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sekembalinya dari rumah Minako, Yuuri mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak mengacuhkan teriakan kakak perempuannya yang menyuruhnya turun untuk menyiapkan handuk bagi pengunjung onsen mereka.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan Viktor Nikiforov dan tariannya.

" _Foxtrot,"_ dia mencoba memvokalkan nama tarian yang baru dilihatnya. Tersenyum saat merasakan geli di mulutnya. Berpikir, alangkah bagusnya jika dia bisa menarikannya juga.

Dua bulan setelah acara menonton video itu, Minako pergi ke luar negeri untuk mendalami balet lebih jauh.

Mari menangis habis-habisan kehilangan senior sekaligus teman dekatnya. Mulai kehilangan semangat untuk melatih tariannya.

Sementara Yuuri, anak laki-laki itu menganggap kepergian Minako sebagai suatu kebanggaan. Namun, dia juga mengakui jika Studio Balet Okukawa sama sekali tidak terasa sama setelah kepergian sang primadona muda. Lagipula, Yuuri juga menyadari jika dia tak lagi menjadikan balet sebagai profesi idaman di masa depan.

Dua tahun setelah kepergian Minako, Mari resmi keluar dari dunia balet. Gadis yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu mengambil kesimpulan jika dia sama sekali tak memiliki bakat. Menenggelamkan dirinya di depan komputer dan mulai menggilai dunia hiburan—seperti kebanyakan gadis remaja seusianya.

Yuuri di usia delapan, saat kakaknya tak sedang berada di depan layar komputer, diam-diam mulai mencari foto-foto Viktor Nikiforov dan mencetaknya. Menempelkannya di tempat manapun dia bisa menempelkannya—dinding kamar, buku harian, buku pelajar, kamar mandi, di manapun. Sebuah folder yang disimpan dengan namanya penuh dengan video-video kejuaraan _ballroom dance_ —terutama yang diikuti Viktor. Dan buku catatannya juga dipenuhi dengan detail-detail mengenai _ballroom dance_ , tari standar dan profil Viktor.

Takut-takut, Yuuri kecil mendatangi orangtuanya. Bertanya mengenai uang les Mari yang tak lagi digunakan. Ibunya memandangnya sambil tersenyum, bertanya apakah Yuuri ingin menggunakannya. Takut dianggap egois, Yuuri mencicit tentang sebuah studio tari di tepi kota yang membuka pendaftaran untuk anak-anak yang berniat belajar berdansa.

Hiroko tersenyum mengerti mendengar gumaman-gumaman lirih putranya. Bertanya, _"Kau mau mendaftar, Yuuri?"_

Dan sebulan kemudian, Yuuri mendapati dirinya pergi dengan bus ke tepi kota setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat, hari di mana dia tak berlatih balet pada keluarga Okukawa. Studio tari Nishigori terlihat sangat berbeda dengan studio balet. Tidak banyak anak-anak yang belajar di sana, sebagian besar murid adalah pria dan wanita dewasa yang sudah menikah, beberapa bahkan sudah lanjut usia. Namun Yuuri tetap bersyukur, setidaknya, dengan ini dia bisa belajar.

Dalam tiga bulan latihan pertamanya, dia berhasil membuat para pengajar di sana terpesona pada kemauannya. Dan dalam lima bulan, dia diperkenalkan pada gadis yang menjadi pasangannya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Yuuko. Gadis manis dua tahun lebih tua dengan tarian yang luar biasa. Sebelumnya dia dipasangkan dengan putra keluarga Nishigori, Takeshi. Namun, karena satu atau dua alasan, Takeshi memilih untuk berhenti menari, dan Yuuko pun mau tak mau harus berlatih dengan bocah baru yang masih sering tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Bagi Yuuri, Yuuko terlihat seperti malaikat. Matanya yang besar dan senyumnya yang manis selalu berhasil membuat Yuuri merasa lebih baik tiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan. Dengan sabar, gadis itu mengajarinya beberapa trik dalam tari. Dan Yuuri benar-benar mengagumi sekaligus menghormatinya.

Yuuko menari bagaikan seorang seorang putri, senyum anggun di wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Lenggak-lenggok tubuhnya juga begitu memesona, membuat gaun yang digunakannya berkibar dan menambah keindahannya. Dan semakin bertambah usia, bakatnya semakin terlihat jelas.

Dan siapa sangka, hubungan mereka dalam tari berlanjut hingga 15 tahun.

Yuuko, kini berusia 25, mengenakan gaun biru muda dan _make up_ tebal yang membuat penampilannya terlihat begitu mewah. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, tersenyum memaklumi—sama seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya saat masih kecil—dan mengangguk pada Yuuri, seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

Yuuri tidak bisa membalas senyumnya atau memandang mata gadis itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan tepuk tangannya terasa begitu lemah. Air ingin jatuh dari sisi gelap matanya, namun Yuuri menahannya dengan menjaga agar matanya tak berkedip. Di hadapannya, sepasang penari melenggak-lenggok anggun di lantai dansa, di belakangnya, papan skor menampilkan daftar penari, negara dan total nilai yang mereka peroleh.

Mereka yang menari di lantai dansa adalah yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Sementara Yuuri dan Yuuko, satu dari beberapa pasangan yang berdiri di tepi, adalah mereka yang kurang beruntung.

Mungkin sebenarnya mereka berdua ada dalam kondisi yang 'lebih tidak beruntung'. Nama mereka tercetak di bagian paling bawah. Dan nilai mereka bahkan tak mendekati nilai pasangan yang berada tepat di atas mereka.

" _Tidak apa-apa, Yuuri-kun. Kita masih punya kesempatan lagi."_

Itu benar. Atau paling tidak, seharusnya itu benar.

Tetapi, saat majalah-majalah tari dunia mulai mencerca dan mengkritik penampilannya yang begitu buruk, Yuuri merasa dunianya telah runtuh.

.

…*…

.

Pulang ke Jepang, yang menjemputnya adalah Minako Okukawa. Senyumnya selebar biasanya.

Balerina cantik itu kembali ke Jepang setahun lalu, setelah mendengar kabar kematian orangtuanya. Dia memilih untuk menetap di kampung halamannya, menyambung usaha keluarganya dalam membuka studio balet dan bar. Melambai penuh semangat seperti orang gila saat melihat Yuuri keluar dari peron sambil memperbaiki letak maskernya.

"Yuuri! Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama dengan Yuuko?" tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat. Terakhir kali Yuuri melihatnya adalah di hari pemakaman pasangan Okukawa setahun lalu. Selain itu, dia hanya mendengar kabarnya dari Mari tiap kali menelepon ke rumah. Karena, tidak seperti Yuuko yang rutin pulang ke Jepang di minggu terakhir tiap bulan, dia memilih untuk setengah menetap di Detroit—kota tempatnya berlatih. "Anak-anak nakal itu sudah merusakkan spanduk yang kubuat untuk menyambut kalian! Aku tak sempat membuatnya lagi untukmu."

Sedikit banyak Yuuri bersyukur dia pulang tiga hari lebih lama dari Yuuko. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehebohan apa yang didapatkan pasangan tarinya itu saat tiba kemarin lusa. Yuuri membalas senyum seniornya. "Ada beberapa masalah yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu. Apa kau sehat, Minako-senpai?"

"Hanya sedikit kesepian karena tak banyak anak-anak yang datang untuk latihan," wanita muda itu mengangkat bahu lelah. Kemudian mengembangkan senyum kecil untuk Yuuri. "Aku menonton pertandinganmu kemarin."

Yuuri membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Meringis dan memaksakan senyum. "Benar-benar memalukan, bukan?"

"Aku menyesal sudah meminta Mari untuk mengabarkan tentang kematian Vicchan tepat sebelum pertandingan finalmu."

"Justru aku yang akan marah jika kalian tidak mengabariku sesegera mungkin."

"Kau pasti sangat kehilangan, Yuuri."

"Vicchan adalah bagian dari keluargaku juga, Minako-senpai."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu tarianmu—"

Mereka terdiam. Minako membantu Yuuri membawa salah satu kopernya. Mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun saat Minako kembali bicara. "Yuuko bilang kalian tidak akan kembali lagi ke klub tari di Detroit. Apa yang membuatmu memilih kembali ke Jepang?"

Yuuri menguatkan cengkraman pada tas jinjingnya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hanya sedikit rindu pada rumah." Mereka berjalan menembus lalu lalang kesibukan. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku makan malam bersama Ayah, Ibu, dan Mari-neechan. Dan aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yuuko-san yang harus pulang pergi tiap bulannya untuk menengok keluarga."

"Aku mengerti. Memang lebih baik begitu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya." Wanita itu memasang ekspresi yang rumit di wajah cantiknya. Mungkin masih menyesali pilihannya mengejar karir hingga melupakan keluarganya—sampai semuanya telah terlambat. Menggelengkan kepala dan menengok pada Yuuri, menampilkan senyum seorang wanita tangguhnya yang biasa. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku belum tahu," Yuuri mengakuinya dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak berniat berhenti, bukan?" Minako bertanya.

Yuuri tidak menjawab.

Minako menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Takeshi bilang, kau boleh memakai tempatnya untuk berlatih. Kedua orangtuanya sudah terlalu tua untuk melatih tari lagi, tapi studionya masih bisa disewa jika ada yang mau menggunakannya." Minako tersenyum lebar. "Dan kalau kau suntuk dengan _ballroom dance_ , kau tahu kau masih bisa bermain ke tempatku. Ini akan terasa seperti masa lalu."

Yuuri memandang wanita yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya memilih jalan hidup yang sekarang ditempuhnya. Wajah gadis cantik yang tujuh belas tahun lalu yang menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya menari kembali terbayang. Yuuri ingat betapa dia sangat menghormati seniornya ini. Tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Minako-senpai."

.

…*…

.

Sampai di rumah, dia disambut oleh pelukan hangat ibunya, sapaan ramah ayahnya, dan senyum sinis dari kakaknya—tapi dia juga melihat wajah kakaknya yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Dihabiskan waktunya sepanjang siang untuk duduk di depan altar keluarganya. Foto seekor anjing pudel ada di antara foto-foto leluhurnya. Yuuri menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa.

Anjing itu adalah hewan peliharaannya sejak kecil. Diberi nama sama dengan idola yang selama ini dikejarnya—Viktor. Separuh ingatannya tentang Jepang adalah tentang keluarga dan anjingnya. Yuuri tak akan pernah lupa seberapa bahagianya dia saat pertama kali memeluk makhluk berbulu cokelat itu, merasa senang karena dia memiliki hewan peliharaan sama dengan sang idola. Dan hari-hari yang dihabiskannya dengan Vicchan, hari-hari itu mungkin akan menjadi salah satu kenangan yang paling disukainya.

Di tengah doanya itu, Mari Katsuki muncul. Mengisap rokok dan memasang wajah bosannya yang biasa. Menunggu hingga Yuuri menyelesaikan doa dan menoleh padanya.

"Mari-neechan…"

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu—tentang Vicchan ataupun kekalahanmu."

Yuuri tersenyum. Kakaknya masih sama—selalu sama. Wanita muda itu mungkin akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tak akan pernah memanjakannya. Mari akan selalu menyodorkan fakta di depan hidungnya, membuat buaiannya akan hidup yang utopia musnah—namun sekaligus menguatkannya. "Aku menghargainya."

Mari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Memandang Yuuri dengan tatapan menilai. "Kau tambah gemuk."

Yuuri tertawa. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku. Sadar benar jika tubuh ramping berotot ringan yang dulu dimilikinya sekarang sudah mulai dihiasi timbunan daging dan lemak. "Yuuko-san berpikir jika aku terlalu terpuruk dengan hasil pertandingan kemarin. Dia mencoba menghiburku dengan satu ton makanan buatannya—dan inilah hasilnya."

"Sepertinya semua orang selalu memanjakanmu dengan makanan. Ibu memasak _katsudon_ untuk makan malam hari ini." Mari mengambil satu isapan terakhir pada rokoknya sebelum membuang puntung itu ke luar jendela. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Minako-senpai menanyakan hal yang sama padaku tadi siang."

"Dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku enam belas tahun lalu lewat e-mail. Saat aku mengatakan akan berhenti menari." Mari menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kau tahu, usaha keluarga tidak berjalan baik akhir-akhir ini. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan kota kecil ini. Dan wisatawan mana yang mau datang ke tempat yang tak begitu menarik seperti Hasetsu? Aku pun—jika bisa—akan pergi."

Itu adalah kode yang begitu jelas. Mari menginginkan agar Yuuri tinggal dan meneruskan usaha _onsen_ yang sudah empat generasi ditekuni keluarganya. Tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Yuuko-san sesegera mungkin."

"Bicarakan malam ini. Ibu mengundang dia, Takeshi, dan tiga bocah usil itu ke rumah untuk makan malam." Mari merenggangkan tubuhnya. Berbalik untuk keluar. "Semua orang selalu khawatir jika itu tentang kau, hanya karena kau memiliki bakat. Mengesalkan sekali, bukan?"

Yuuri memandang tak mengerti pada punggung kakaknya. Baru semenit lalu kakaknya mengimplikasikan jika dia ingin Yuuri meneruskan usaha keluarga, dan di menit berikutnya, dia mengatakan jika akan sangat disayangkan jika Yuuri memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya saat ini.

Dia tak mengerti.

Namun, sebelum kakaknya sempat berbelok dan menghilang, tanpa sadar Yuuri kembali memanggilnya. "Mari-neechan!"

"Hm?" wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kepala menoleh memandang adiknya yang berada dalam posisi setengah berdiri—bersiap mengejarnya jika diperlukan.

"Mengapa dulu kau berhenti menari balet?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa sempat dipikirnya lebih dulu.

Mari terdiam di tempatnya. Tangannya meremas kayu bingkai pintu cukup kuat, membuat kukunya yang dicat merah menancap pada bagian yang telah lapuk. "Mengapa kau baru bertanya sekarang?"

"Kau menari dengan cukup baik. Bersama Minako-senpai, aku selalu menganggap kalian sebagai balerina-balerina terbaik yang bisa dimiliki Hasetsu. Bahkan Minako-senpai juga selalu mengatakan jika kelak kau pasti akan bisa mengikuti langkahnya. Tapi…" Yuuri menghentikan monolognya. Tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. "… kau berhenti sebelum sayapmu berkembang."

"Aku hanya bosan."

Dan wanita itu pergi.

Yuuri mengamati jika cara berjalan Mari terlihat persis dengan cara Minako berjalan. Cara berjalan yang anggun dengan langkah-langkah pendek yang pasti. Lentur di bagian betis dan kuat di lutut. Sedikit menjinjit dan jatuh tanpa suara.

Masih cara jalan seorang balerina.

Lima belas tahun lalu, saat Mari mengatakan ingin keluar dari dunia balet, Yuuri sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Hanya menganggap kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat egois dan menyebalkan. Dia membuang bakat dan kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang balerina hanya demi menambah waktu di depan layar komputer. Yuuri marah dan kesal, memilih untuk menghindari kakaknya selama beberapa lama.

Baru setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, dia menyadari jika ekonomi keluarganya tidaklah sebaik yang dia kira. Untuk membayar kebutuhan sekunder Mari dan Yuuri, orangtua mereka harus mengambil kerja tambahan.

Tiap kali dia pikir ayahnya pergi minum dengan Tuan Okukawa, sesungguhnya pria itu sedang berada di proyek pembangunan di pusat kota, membantu mengangkut semen. Atau ketika ibunya memanggang banyak kue di pagi hari dan memberikannya pada Mari untuk dibawa ke sekolah, Yuuri sama sekali tak berpikir jika kue-kue itu akan berakhir di kantin sekolah—bukan di perut kakaknya. Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sangat ahli menyembunyikan hal ini, menguburnya jauh-jauh dengan mengembangkan senyum di wajah mereka.

Dan mungkin—mungkin saja—di saat yang sama, Mari mulai menemukan folder rahasia Yuuri di komputernya. Atau, dia tak sengaja membaca catatan-catatan yang Yuuri buat. Dan bisa jadi, dia mulai merasa jengah dengan banyaknya poster Viktor yang menempel di dinding kamar Yuuri.

" _Aku tidak seberbakat itu. Dan buat apa kalian mengeluarkan banyak uang kalau hasilnya tidak akan sesuai dengan ekspektasi?"_

" _Lebih baik, gunakan uang itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berarti."_

" _Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan kota ini dan menjadi penari—itu merepotkan. Masa depanku sudah terjamin hanya dengan meneruskan_ onsen _ini saja."_

Itu adalah kalimat-kalimat yang Mari gunakan untuk mendebat orangtua mereka saat dia mengatakan keinginannya untuk berhenti dari balet. Dan sebagai penegasan, dia menjual sepasang sepatunya pada gadis kecil tetangga sebelah rumah mereka. Berhenti datang ke latihan-latihannya dan bahkan mengurung diri di kamar. Hingga akhirnya Hiroko sama sekali tak punya pilihan lagi selain datang pada keluarga Okukawa dan mengatakan tentang keluarnya Mari.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Yuuri mulai mengenang lagi ekspresi kacau, kantung mata hitam, dan mata merah kakaknya selama beberapa saat setelah dia meninggalkan balet. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Berlawanan dengan apa yang selalu kakaknya katakan—Mari mencintai balet.

 _Tapi, dia lebih mencintai adik laki-lakinya._

Mari selalu menganggapnya lebih berbakat, lebih pekerja keras, dan lebih pemimpi.

Mari selalu mencercanya, mengkritiknya, dan berusaha menjatuhkannya—namun di saat yang sama memujinya, mendorongnya maju dan membuatnya mampu menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Yuuri mengepalkan tangannya. Menunduk. Merasakan air matanya jatuh mengingat seberapa besar kakaknya telah berkorban hanya untuk mengantarkan Yuuri pada jalan yang ditempuhnya saat ini.

Yuuri terisak pelan. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga garis-garis berbentuk bulan sabit mengecap pada permukaan tangan. Bergumam berulang-ulang. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Mari-neechan. Maafkan aku. Dan… terima kasih."

Dia tidak tahu jika Mari masih bersandar di dinding di luar ruangan itu. Mengisap rokok yang baru disulut. Membuang muka, tersenyum, dan kemudian, melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tanpa suara.

.

…*…

.

Takeshi Nishigori bekerja pada sebuah majalah yang membahas mengenai seni di Jepang. Menghabiskan masa kecil di rumah yang sekaligus menjadi studio tari membuatnya memiliki kecintaan sendiri pada seni gerak indah. Dan pada bidang itulah dia memfokuskan diri di dunia jurnalistik. Menikah dan memiliki tiga orang putri yang mewarisi bakatnya di bidang jurnalistik—atau mungkin lebih condong pada paparazi. Dan dengan pengaruh ibu mereka yang penari ternama, Yuuri tak bisa membayangkan ada keluarga lain yang lebih dipenuhi tari dan musik dibanding keluarga Nishigori.

Pertama pintu dibuka, Yuuri diterjang telak oleh tiga gadis kecil yang wajahnya begitu serupa, membuatnya terguling di lantai. Masing-masing dari mereka berteriak padanya dengan suara yang juga begitu identik pada saat bersamaan. Membuatnya tak yakin siapa yang berteriak dan apa yang mereka teriakkan.

"Yuuri! Kau tambah gemuk! Memangnya kau masih bisa menari dengan tubuh seperti itu?!"

"Yuuri! Aku tidak menemukan video penampilanmu di per delapan final kemarin!"

"Yuuri! Apa kau akan berlatih di rumah kami? Izinkan kami mengambil video-mu, Yuuri!"

Yuuri tak tahu mana yang harus ditimpalinya lebih dulu.

Yuuko masuk dua detik kemudian. Senyum lembut yang biasa tersungging di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi marah yang begitu langka. "Anak-anak nakal! Lepaskan Yuuri-kun sekarang juga! Dan jangan ada yang mengambil video!"

Ketiga anak itu kompak menggembungkan pipinya, tak terima dengan teriakan ibunya—meski akhirnya mereka menyingkir juga.

Yuuri tertawa pelan. Bangkit kembali ke posisi duduk. "Axel, Lutz, Loop. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mereka. Mereka sudah besar sekali. Seingatku, dulu mereka masih setinggi ini," Yuuri mengangkat tangannya hingga dagu gadis kecil yang paling dekat dengannya—Axel? Entahlah, dia tak yakin.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa aku sering menyuruhmu untuk sesekali pulang. Anak-anak ini ribut sekali ingin bertemu denganmu—mereka adalah penggemar besarmu." Yuuko tertawa pelan, menjitak satu per satu kepala anaknya sambil tetap memasang senyum malaikatnya. "Mereka membuat aku dan Takeshi kewalahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentangmu."

Gadis kecil berjaket ungu menarik-narik pakaiannya. "Yuuri, apa benar kau mudah untuk gemuk jika tidak mengatur pola makanmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gadis berjaket merah muda tak mau kalah, menarik lengan bajunya. "Apa kau dan Mama akan _retire_ setelah ini?"

"Kata Papa kau sama sekali tidak pernah punya pacar sebelum ini, ya?" Yang berjaket biru muda bertanya sembari menggelanyuti kakinya.

"Dasar anak-anak nakal! Lepaskan Yuuri! Kalian benar-benar merepotkan!" Yuuko mencubit ketiga pipi putrinya, membuat mereka menangis. Tertawa canggung pada Yuuri. "Takeshi bilang dia akan datang terlambat. Morooka-san meminta bertemu untuk membahas kemungkinan wawancara privat dengan kita dalam waktu dekat."

Hisashi Mooroka. Ya, ya, ya, Yuuri ingat. Dia adalah wartawan tari internasional yang sejak debut Yuuri di kancah internasional selalu mencoba untuk meliput berita tentangnya. Dia datang di tiap perlombaan yang Yuuri ikuti, menanyakan isu-isu terbaru yang didengarnya dan juga selalu mendukungnya dengan memberi komentar positif. Dan tidak seperti kebanyakan penari lain yang terganggu pada wartawan, Yuuri cukup menyukai Morooka. Pria itu sopan dan tegas meski terkadang sedikit menggebu-gebu. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan gosip berhentinya Yuuri dari dunia tari dan berusaha mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Takeshi-san memiliki koneksi dengan Marooka-san," Yuuri mengakui. Mengantar Yuuko dan ketiga putrinya menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah ramai sejak kedatangan Minako.

Yuuko mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar sebelum berkarir di kancah internasional, Morooka-san bekerja di majalah yang sama dengan Takeshi sekarang. Dan pria benar-benar bersemangat saat menyadari jika nama keluargaku sama dengan nama keluarga salah satu juniornya di perusahaan lamanya."

"Dunia begitu sempit, bukan?" Yuuri tertawa. Tiga gadis kecil yang berjalan di antara kaki-kaki mereka mengambil gambar dan berebut mempostingnya di dunia maya.

Yuuko menghentikan langkahnya. Mendorong punggung putri-putrinya sebagai ganti perintah untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga lebih dahulu. Memandang Yuuri dengan tatapan tajam untuk meminta waktu bicara.

Yuuri menyanggupinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil—ya, lebih cepat lebih baik.

.

…*…

.

Malam ini Yuuri berbaring di ranjang sambil memandang wajah Viktor Nikiforov.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga, Yuuri mulai tak mengerti pada dirinya yang lebih muda.

Kamarnya praktis terlihat seperti ruang pemujaan Viktor Nikiforov dengan sebegitu banyaknya poster, buku dan majalah yang membahas mengenai pria tersebut. Dan Yuuri sama sekali tak ingat kapan tepatnya dia memasang poster raksasa Viktor di langit-langit kamarnya—Yuuri meringis kecil.

Dulu Yuuri sama sekali tak menganggapnya ganjil. Mari juga memiliki setumpuk majalah, dan ratusan poster berisikan wajah idola yang dipujanya. Lemari dan meja wanita itu juga dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik kecil yang sama sekali tak Yuuri mengerti apa kegunaannya.

Namun, begitu dia tumbuh dewasa, dia merasa kekagumannya akan Viktor sedikit berlebihan—bahkan mungkin termasuk obsesi dan pemujaan. Sayangnya, tiap kali dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan barang-barang itu, memasukkannya dalam kardus dan menyimpannya di gudang belakang rumah, ada rasa sayang yang selalu membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Yuuri memandang wajah Viktor yang tersenyum padanya. Mengulurkan tangan seolah mengajaknya berdansa. Rambut perak pucat pria muda itu menutupi separuh wajahnya, menciptakan kesan sensual yang menggoda. Viktor menggunakan kemeja hitam ketat transparan yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuh maskulinnya. Terbuka hingga separuh dadanya terlihat. Kalung dengan bandul taring berwarna perak yang serasi dengan rambut keperakannya melayang akibat gerakannya yang terekam bisu.

Sensual.

Terlalu sensual untuk dipajang di kamar laki-laki—bahkan untuk laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sebagai fans sekalipun.

Yuuri memandangnya dalam diam. Tahu pasti jika itu bukan kostum untuk tari standar—itu latin.

Yuuri menarik napas panjang. Empat tahun lalu, saat dia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke kategori dewasa, tiba-tiba saja Viktor membuka konferensi pers dan mengatakan jika dia akan berhenti mengikuti pertandingan di ranah tari standar. Menggandeng seorang gadis muda yang usianya sama dengan Yuuri, Viktor berkata jika dia akan memfokuskan diri untuk _ten dance_.

Yuuri patah hati—atau sesuatu yang bisa dikategorikan seperti itu.

Mimpinya terasa hancur di saat dia baru saja hendak meraihnya. Dia hanya ingin dapat tampil dalam satu lantai dansa dengan Viktor. Dia ingin menjadi saingan yang pantas bagi pria itu. Maka dari itu dia berusaha keras. Tapi, setahun sebelum debutnya di kategori dewasa yang memungkinkan dia untuk meraih mimpinya, Viktor memilih untuk pergi.

Yuuri sempat goyah. Saat patokannya untuk terus maju menghilang begitu saja, dia merasa tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Tapi Yuuri tahu, dia tak bisa begitu saja mundur. Jadi dia meneruskan langkahnya, mengejar bayang Viktor yang tersisa.

" _Padahal dia memiliki skor yang luar biasa saat masih bersama dengan Anya. Dalam satu atau dua tahun dia akan ada di peringkat pertama dunia. Sayang sekali."_ Yuuri mengingat dengan jelas pendapat Yuuko saat membaca berita mengenai keputusan Viktor Nikiforov. _"Dan meski partner barunya adalah salah satu penari latin yang unggul kategori di_ under 21 _, tetap saja ini adalah keputusan yang begitu beresiko."_

Tapi, tak peduli apapun yang diramalkan orang mengenai karirnya, sekali lagi Viktor Nikiforov berhasil melampaui ekspektasi seluruh orang.

Tiga tahun dia tampil dalam kompetisi-kompetisi _ten dance_ , dan tiga tahun pula dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Yuuri bertanya-tanya, kiranya adakah yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Viktor? Dia terlihat terlalu sempurna, selalu dapat melakukan segalanya dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Yuuri membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri…

Teringat kata-kata Yuuko sebelum makan malam penyambutan.

" _Yuuri-kun, apa kau ingin terus menari? Maksudku, aku tahu kau menganggap tari sebagai segalanya, tapi… apakah kau masih menikmatinya seperti saat kita masih anak-anak?"_

Yuuri tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yuuko dengan segera saat wanita itu membuka percakapan mereka.

Yuuko tersenyum memaklumi padanya. _"Aku tak masalah jika kau ingin mengambil istirahat untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan jika kau meminta untuk berhenti pun, aku akan setuju dengan pilihanmu."_ Wanita itu menepuk kepalanya sambil berjinjit seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat masih anak-anak. _"Kau bisa memilih untuk berhenti dari kompetisi, tapi jangan pernah memilih untuk berhenti menari, mengerti?"_

Yuuri hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Yuuko saat itu. Tak benar-benar yakin pada apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Wanita itu masih selembut biasanya, memanjakannya dengan kebaikan hatinya. Tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. _"Saat kau rindu untuk menari lagi, Yuuri-kun, kau tahu di mana kau bisa mencariku bukan? Aku akan selalu ada di sana."_ Dan sambil membalikkan badan, wanita itu berkata, _"Nah, saatnya melupakan diet dan makan sepuasnya! Jangan sampai membuat yang lainnya menunggu, Yuuri! Cepat, cepat!"_

Betapa semua orang memanjakannya.

Dan betapa Yuuri merasa dia adalah orang yang tak berguna.

Yuuri bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menyambar jaket yang tergantung di dinding. Memandang poster Viktor yang ditempel di balik pintu sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Menggunakan jaketnya, Yuuri pergi ke luar.

Mari yang masih mengambil beberapa botol sake tambahan untuk Minako memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh saat Yuuri menggunakan sepatu larinya, bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana larut begini?"

Yang tak dijawab Yuuri selain dengan teriakan "Aku pergi dulu!"

Saat usianya masih lima tahun, ayahnya pernah memberi nasihat, _"Jika suatu saat nanti kau merasa resah hingga tak bisa mengambil keputusan, maka larilah. Lari hingga tubuhmu terasa lemas dan otakmu kosong. Karena, dengan otak yang penuh, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan jawaban apapun."_

Maka itulah yang dilakukan Yuuri.

Dia berlari.

Menyusuri jalan-jalan kota yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit asing dalam ingatannya. Di antara keremangan lampu-lampu jalanan, udara dingin dan angin yang berembus kuat, Yuuri merasa begitu sendirian. Di kota yang kecil ini, dengan penduduk yang semakin langka saja, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa ditemuinya larut malam begini—dan nyaris semuanya adalah karyawan yang mabuk atau siswa yang pergi ke toko serba ada untuk membeli bento instan.

 _Hasetsu kota yang benar-benar kecil_. Yuuri diam-diam membandingkannya dengan Detroit. Kota di negara bagian Michigan, Amerika, yang menjadi tempatnya berlatih itu selalu menjadi kota yang ramai. Seminggu dua kali dia akan pergi ke Dearborn untuk mengambil kerja sambilan mengajar di salah satu sekolah tari di sana. Dunianya tak pernah terasa begitu sepi saat dia berada di sana.

 _Jadi mengapa aku memilih untuk kembali?_ Yuuri bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Keputusan itu datang tiba-tiba saat dia memikirkan karirnya. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, kegagalan mengingatkan kita akan apa yang kita miliki. Dan yang Yuuri ingat di masa-masa terpuruknya hanya keluarga, teman-teman dan Hasetsu.

Beruntung sekali Yuuko mendukung keputusan egoisnya—dengan alasannya sendiri, tentunya.

Yuuri menaiki sebuah tangga panjang yang dulu sering digunakannya untuk melatih kekuatan kaki. Mendaki hingga puncak tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan ritme larinya. Dirasakannya otot-otot kakinya mengejang, namun Yuuri berkeras kepala untuk melanjutkan. Napasnya berubah menjadi uap saat keluar dari bibirnya. Yuuri mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam dingin yang membekukan jari.

Kacamatanya berembun, Yuuri melepasnya. Pemandangan kota di hadapannya mengabur. Yang dapat dia lihat hanya ribuan cahaya-cahaya kecil berbagai warna yang buram namun berkilauan—pemandangan kota di malam hari.

Yuuri merasakan serbuan memori masuk dalam benaknya.

Latihan balet yang dijalaninya semasa kecil, cinta pada pandangan pertamanya pada tari standar, kepergian Minako ke luar negeri, pengorbanan kakaknya agar Yuuri bisa meraih cita-citanya, kesenangannya akan _ballroom dance_ , pertemuannya dengan Yuuko yang menjadi pasangannya, penampilan perdananya di pertunjukan seni sekolah dasar, sampai pada akhirnya, dia bisa mengembangkan sayapnya hingga taraf dunia.

Kota ini, adalah titik awal segalanya.

Dan mungkin—mungkin saja—Yuuri berharap dengan pulang ke Hasetsu, dia bisa merasakan kembali cintanya yang begitu besar pada dunia yang dia tekuni.

Yuuri menarik napas panjang, "Aku mengingatnya."

.

…*…

.

Yuuko sedang meneriaki ketiga putrinya agar tidak makan sambil melihat _handphone_ saat bel rumah terdengar. Takeshi baru pergi lima menit lalu, mungkin saja dia meninggalkan sesuatu dan harus kembali untuk mengambilnya. Yuuko mengernyit. Tidak, tidak, suaminya bukan tipe yang akan memencet bel, Takeshi pasti akan memilih untuk menerobos masuk dan berlarian di lorong dengan masih menggunakan sepatu—membuat Yuuko meneriakinya juga.

Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu, bukan?

Malas, Yuuko berteriak, "Tunggu sebentar!" sembari sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Menemukan wajah Yuuri yang tersenyum malu-malu di sana. Yuuko mengernyitkan alisnya. "Yuuri-kun, ada apa? Kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Ah, itu…" Yuuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu. "Yuuko-san, kau mengatakan jika aku bisa datang menemuimu jika aku merindukan tari, bukan?"

Yuuko membuka matanya, terkejut. Tunggu, bukankah ini sedikit terlalu cepat? Dalam semalam? "Kau yakin, Yuuri-kun? Apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat dulu untuk sementara waktu?"

"Aku nyaris menari di kamarku semalam."

Yuuko melihat senyum Yuuri yang terlihat lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan matanya terlihat penuh cahaya—berkilauan oleh samangat. Begitu hidup. Mata itu terlihat persis seperti mata Yuuri saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yuuko menutup mulutnya tak percaya, tersenyum. "Yuuri-kun, kau…"

"Sepertinya, aku memang tak bisa hidup terlalu lama tanpa menari."

.

…TBC…

.

 **Sudut tari**

 _(dipandu oleh_ _Yuuri Katsuki_ _)_

Halo semuanya, aku Yuuri Katsuki dan akan sedikit menjelaskan mengenai _ballroom dance_.

 _ **Ballroom dance**_ adalah  tari berpasangan yang cukup populer baik sebagai tari sosial atau untuk ajang kompetisi, secara garis besar kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagai dansa. Saat ini _ballroom dance_ tidak lagi hanya dikategorikan sebagai tarian, melainkan  tari-olahraga ( _dancesport_ )! Itu membuat kami yang menekuni _ballroom dance_ tidak hanya disebut sebagai penari, namun juga atlet.

Untuk kompetisi internasional, _ballroom dance_ bisa dipisah menjadi dua kelompok besar berdasarkan karakteristiknya. Yaitu _international ballroom_ (atau yang biasa disebut  tari standar) dan _internasional latin_ (atau yang biasa disebut  tari latin). Standar adalah tari yang berdasarkan dansa-dansa Eropa, sementara latin berasal dari tari-tari di Amerika Latin. Aku dan Yuuko-san adalah rekan untuk kompetisi tari standar. Viktor juga sebelumnya bertanding pada kategori ini.

Tari standar dibagi menjadi lima tarian; Waltz, Tango, Viennese Waltz, Foxtrot, dan Quickstep.

Tari _latin_ juga dibagi menjadi lima tarian; Samba, Cha-cha-cha, Rumba, Paso Doble, dan Jive.

Jika aku harus mengatakan bedanya, mungkin bisa dikatakan jika standar bersifat 'elegan'. Dansa-dansa yang ingin gadis-gadis lakukan dengan pangerannya saat membaca kisah dongeng. Sementara latin berisikan tari-tari yang lebih eksotik dan… um, penuh dengan unsur 'sensualitas'.

Jika seorang penari menguasai seluruh tari standar dan latin, mereka bisa mengikuti kompetisi _ten dance_. Viktor Nikiforov saat ini sedang berkompetisi di kategori ini, dan selama 3 tahun dia selalu memenangkan kompetisi _ten dance_ dunia bersama partnernya.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kusampaikan saat ini, kita akan belajar lebih banyak di sudut tari pertemuan berikutnya ya!

Salam dariku.

.

…*…

.

A/N:

Halo, salam kenal ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Um, aku tahu chapter 1 ini terasa agak lambat. Seharusnya chapter ini sepanjang 12K sampai kemunculan Viktor, tapi kupotong karena terlalu panjang. Dan entah mengapa rasanya chapter ini jadi sedikit bertele-tele. Tapi aku ingin memperkenalkan seorang Yuuri Katsuki yang penari, latar belakang, dan lingkungannya dulu pada kalian. Karena tidak ada yang bisa membentuk seorang tokoh kecuali hidupnya.

Mulai chapter 2 nanti, plotnya akan mulai mengalir, kok.

Jujur saja, meski aku pernah belajar latin cukup lama, saat menulis kisah ini aku merasa seperti seorang idiot besar. Karena, tentu saja, praktik dan teori adalah dua hal yang jauh berbeda. Dan sudah sifat burukku yang mementingkan gerak dibanding tetek bengeknya. Aku bisa dibilang meneror mantan partnerku untuk membuat kisah ini dan sukses membuatnya stress dan bertanya ' _Memangnya selama ini apa yang kamu pelajari?!_ '

Jadi maaf jika ada salah fakta atau plot yang tidak sesuai ya. Aku menerima kritik jika ada yang kurang, kita sama-sama belajar di sini ^^

Oh ya, aku sedikit merombak usia para tokoh di sini untuk kepentingan alur. Yang sudah terlihat mungkin Minako-sensei. Canonnya dia berusia 50 atau 51 tahun (hayo siapa yang kaget sama kaya aku?), tapi di sini aku membuatnya berusia 32 tahun dan senior Yuuri dan Mari dalam balet, maka dari itu mereka memanggilnya dengan suffix ' _senpai_ '. Kedepannya akan ada beberapa tokoh yang usianya kurombak juga.

Ah, jika kalian penasaran dengan tarian Viktor semaca kecil, kalian bisa lihat video _**Junior Blackpool Dance Festival Juvenile Slow Foxtrot British Open Championships**_ di youtube. Pasangan nomor 23 yang penari perempuannya menggunakan gaun putih. (Dan kalau ada yang bertanya siapa gadis pirang yang menari dengan Viktor di kisah ini, kujawab itu pacar barunya Georgi, tapi saat masih anak-anak, YoI beneran langka tokoh perempuan X''D)

Aku akan berusaha update seminggu sekali tiap hari Rabu. Doakan semoga bisa ya ^^

Oh ya, mohon kritik dan sarannya juga.

.

… **Special Story…**

Sindrom Bulanan Yuuko Nishigori

.

Seminggu dalam sebulan, Yuuko selalu kembali ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi suami dan ketiga putrinya.

Yuuri menyebutnya sebagai 'sindrom bulanan'—yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan siklus menstruasi. Karena, saat mendekati akhir-akhir bulan, bahkan seorang Yuuko pun bisa menghela napas panjang berkali-kali dan memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah muram di tengah latihan. Menggumamkan "Axel, Lutz, Loop, Takeshi, aku rindu…" berulang-ulang.

Dan jika saat-saat seperti itu tiba, Yuuri akan segera mengubah jadwal latihannya menjadi latihan mandiri dan mengurus izin cuti Yuuko dari sekolah tari tempatnya mengajar—sudah kelewat biasa.

Minggu ini sama saja. Yuuko tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari posisi duduk saat sedang istirahat. Gejala sindrom bulanannya sudah dimulai tiga hari lalu. Membungkuk kaku pada Yuuri dan berteriak, "Maafkan aku Yuuri-kun, bisakah kau latihan sendiri selama beberapa hari ke depan?"

Yuuri mengangguk, sudah terbiasa. "Aku sudah mengurus tiket pulangmu, Yuuko-san. Aku menaruhnya di atas tasmu. Penerbangan pukul empat sore ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Yuuri-kun. Aku tidak akan melupakan pengorbananmu."

Dan Yuuko terbang ke Jepang.

Dia akan pulang ke rumahnya dengan penuh semangat. Setengah membantingnya, dia membuka pintu dan berteriak riang, "Takeshi, Axel, Lutz, Loop, Mama pulaaaaang!"

Tiga kepala kecil melongok ke pintu dengan senang. Berteriak "Mamaaaa!" dan berebut berlari, pelukan hangat penuh rindu diberikan—

—tapi bohong.

"Mama, apa benar Yuuri bertambah berat badannya? Di foto yang dia unggah, pahanya terlihat lebih besar!"

"Kostum Yuuri yang dia gunakan di pertandingan sebelumnya membuat dia terlihat seperti anak-anak! Mengapa Mama membiarkan dia menggunakannya?!"

"Mama! Apa Yuuri akan mengikuti kompetisi di Vienna awal bulan nanti? Lagu apa yang akan kalian gunakan untuk solo waltz nanti?"

Anak-anaknya lebih peduli pada Yuuri Katsuki dibanding dia yang ibu mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menyambutku dulu?!" Yuuko berteriak histeris.

Takeshi muncul dari ruang keluarga, tersenyum pada istrinya. Yuuko kembali berbunga-bunga. "Yuuko, kau pulang cepat bulan ini." Ah, ini baru reaksi yang benar. "Morooka-san bertanya apa dia bisa mewawancarai Yuuri secara pribadi untuk—"

Yuuko benar-benar merasa kalah dari Yuuri. Tapi dia menguatkan hati. Keluarganya hanya tak bisa jujur. Dia tahu putri-putri dan suaminya merindukannya, mereka hanya tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Yuuko merasa kedamaian kembali menyelimutinya.

"Mama, apa Yuuri—"

"Yuuri sedang—"

"Apa Mama tahu Yuuri akan—"

"Yuuko, apa benar Yuuri—"

"Yuuri—"

"Yuuri—"

"Yuuri—"

Hari kelima liburannya, Yuuko meledak. Membereskan barang-barangnya dan berteriak kesal. "Kalian semua jahat! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke rumah ini! Kalian jangan menangis jika aku tak ada!"

"Ancaman yang sama tiap bulannya," Axel berbisik pada saudari-saudarinya.

Loop mengangguk setuju sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Tidak kreatif juga seharusnya ada batasnya."

Lutz bergumam, "Coba sesekali Mama merealisasikan ancamannya. Aku penasaran apa dia bisa."

Tiga anaknya menggeleng kompak.

Takeshi mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat. "Ini tiket penerbanganmu ke Amerika, Yuuko."

Yuuko menyambar tiket itu dan pergi sambil menangis. Bersumpah akan membalas suami dan putri-putrinya dengan menjadi seorang penari hebat dengan seribu prestasi.

Yuuri terpukau melihat semangat Yuuko yang begitu besar saat latihan. Seminggu pertama Yuuko seperti terbakar api, dua minggu lainnya dia kembali ke pola latihannya yang biasa. Saat di minggu keempat Yuuko kembali menggumamkan keluarganya sementara Yuuri menyiapkan surat cuti beserta tiket pesawat, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya;

"Melakukan perjalanan lintas benua dua kali sebulan. Kira-kira sehebat apa keluarga Yuuko-san ya?"

Yuuri hanya tak tahu.

.

… Siklus Bulanan Yuuko Nishigori END…

.


	2. Second Dance: Muse

Yuuri Katsuki, 23 tahun, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seorang fans Viktor Nikiforov tanpa rasa malu.

Dia tidak akan menyangkal telah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mengejar sosok yang begitu dikaguminya tersebut—sosok yang telah berhasil menggeser dunia Yuuri sejak pandangan pertama. Membuatnya mengambil jalan yang kini ditempuhnya.

Dan Yuuri sama sekali tidak malu untuk mengakuinya. Dengan tegas dia akan mengatakan jika segala yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah untuk memperpendek jarak yang membentang di antara dia dan Viktor Nikiforov.

Pertanyaan Yuuri saat ini adalah; Seberapa jauh kah jaraknya dengan Viktor?

Oh, tentu sangat jauh. Karena dia hanyalah salah satu wajah baru yang belum memiliki nama, sementara Viktor adalah seorang idola yang memiliki berjuta-juta penggemar di seluruh dunia, ratusan penghargaan telah diperolehnya, dan mungkin, dia bahkan tak pernah menganggap Yuuri ada (baik sebagai saingan ataupun fans). Lihat, sangat jauh bukan? Begitu tak teraih—

—salah. Salah besar.

Setengah meter. Itulah jarak mereka—realita, bukan sekedar kiasan. Akan tertutup dengan satu uluran tangan. Cukup dekat untuk disebut jarak intim dalam hubungan sosial.

Yuuri merasa kepalanya sakit hingga berpikir pun terasa berat. Benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa sekarang dia bisa memandang wajah Viktor Nikiforov tanpa terhalang layar televisi, lembar kertas ataupun orang-orang yang biasa rapat mengerumuninya. Mimpi paling liarnya sejak anak-anak menyata—dia masih belum bisa percaya. Seluruh tubuh Yuuri terasa membeku, masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan sang idola di sekitarnya (menarik napas dari udara yang sama dengannya).

Dan saat Viktor meraih pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat, membuat dua dada bidang menempel—jarak yang tersisa menghilang.

Yuuri merasa ngeri saat suara lembut seorang pria menyapa telinganya. Membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Yuuri, bersiaplah. Karena akan kubuat kau merayuku seperti seorang gigolo."

"A… pa?"

.

…*…

.

 **Yuri! on Ice belongs to MAPPA Studio, Sayo Yamamoto and Mitsuro Kubo.**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: AU, miss typo(s), slash, OOC etc**

Happy reading ^^

.

…*…

.

 _ **DANCE**_

 _Like no one is watching_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _Like you've never been hurt_

 _ **SING**_

 _Like no one is listening_

 _ **LIVE**_

 _Like heaven is on earth_

.

…*…

.

 **23 tahun Mila Babicheva**

.

…*…

.

Ada baiknya kita mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum kejadian aneh itu terjadi.

Semua itu dimulai dari hari-hari di mana Yuuri mulai menggunakan Studio Tari Nishigori sebagai markasnya yang baru. Yuuko mempersilakannya menggunakan tempat itu selama tak ada yang memesannya—setengah harga, Yuuko memberikan potongan khusus padanya. Lupa jika dia juga menggunakannya bersama Yuuri.

" _Bisnis keluarga dan profesi adalah dua hal yang berbeda,"_ Yuuko menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar, mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Yuuri yang sedang membayar sewa.

Kadang, saat malam sudah terlalu larut dan Yuuko sudah terlalu lelah untuk melatih langkah, Yuuri akan mengambil jam lembur untuk berlatih sendiri. Mematikan _speaker_ dan menggantinya dengan _headset_ , memejamkan mata dan membentangkan lengannya, membayangkan sosok wanita dalam kungkungan lengannya, dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Musik menghanyutkannya seperti ombak menghanyutkan butiran pasir pantai. Merasakan ketenangan yang ganjil—ketenangan yang disukainya namun sekaligus ditakutinnya—dihormatinya. Membuat langkah kakinya menguat dan senyuman di wajahnya melembut.

Tempo musik berubah cepat. Yuuri melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti irama, melupakan pakem yang selama ini didewakannya. Gerakannya berubah liar, kacau, tak beraturan. Dan Yuuri tersenyum semakin lebar membayangkan ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang akan ditampilkan orang-orang jika dia sampai menari seperti itu di kompetisi.

 _Tentu mereka tidak akan senang._

Yuuri merasa abai yang kuat menyelimutinya bagaikan pelukan seorang ibu. Hangat menyentuhnya hingga dia mampu mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi lagi, berputar lebih cepat lagi, menari lebih gila lagi. Dia kehilangan ketukan dalam irama tango yang merajai telinganya. Yuuko pasti akan memekik ngeri jika harus berdansa dengan Yuuri yang menari seperti orang gila seperti ini.

Berputar-putar dalam ruangan yang hanya terasa dalam imajinasinya, karena dia enggan membuka mata dan menyudahi sihir ganjil yang saat ini menguasainya. Suatu keberuntungan hebat jika Yuuri tak sampai menabrak dinding cermin.

Dua setengah menit dia menari seperti orang gila. Kakinya terasa terbakar, memaksakan kecepatan setinggi itu setelah sehari penuh berlatih. Tubuhnya terasa berlapis peluh, lengket dengan aroma yang tak enak. Saat musik berangsur-angsur berhenti, Yuuri merasakan kelegaan dan kepuasan besar dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah dia baru saja mengkonsumsi ekstaksi dan delusi yang indah menyerangnya, membuatnya lupa akan dunia.

Tapi, baginya, menari memang ekstasinya.

Yuuri ambruk ke lantai tepat setelah dia membungkuk hormat pada penonton khayalan yang bertepuk tangan meriah. Terengah, menarik napas seperti ikan yang baru saja dijaring nelayan. Mulut membuka dan menutup, membantu kinerja hidung menarik udara ke paru-paru. Musik tango yang berbeda sudah mulai bermain di _headset_ -nya, namun Yuuri sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Membuka mata, berniat untuk mengambil minum, dia menemukan tiga gadis kecil memandangnya dengan mata berkilau dari sudut ruangan. Yuuri sama sekali tak merasakan keberadaan mereka—dia bahkan tak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Axel sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke balik pakaian tidurnya, sementara Loop dan Lutz masing-masing membawa setimpuk handuk dan satu botol air minum yang masih penuh.

"Mama meminta kami membawakannya untukmu, Yuuri," Axel menjelaskan sebelum Yuuri sempat bertanya, kedua saudarinya mengangguk membenarkan.

Yuuri tersenyum pada mereka. Gadis-gadis kecil yang luar biasa manis. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Yuuko memberlakukan larangan bagi putri-putrinya untuk masuk ke dalam studio saat mereka berlatih.

"Letakkan saja di atas tasku," Yuuri menunjuk tasnya yang di atasnya terlampir dua handuk yang sudah basah kuyup dan beberapa botol air yang sudah kosong. Dua gadis kecil mengangguk patuh dan berebut berlari menghampiri tas Yuuri di sudut lain ruangan. "Kalian belum tidur? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut? Apa kalian tidak akan kena marah?"

"Besok hari Sabtu," Loop menjawab. Menepuk-nepuk handuk yang dibawanya dengan puas saat dia meletakkannya di atas tas. "Papa membiarkan kami tidur lebih malam jika besok tidak sekolah. Mama marah karena itu, tapi dia mengalah."

Yuuri hanya mengangguk saja. Lutz yang hendak meletakkan botol minuman di atas handuk yang dibawa Loop mengurungkan niatnya. Berlari-lari kecil menuju Yuuri yang masih tidak sanggup berdiri di tengah ruangan, menyodorkan air minum itu pada sang penari laki-laki. "Yuuri, sebaiknya kau minum dulu. Kau terlihat benar-benar kelelahan."

Yuuri menerimanya, menggumamkan, "Terima kasih."

"Yuuri," Axel memanggil riang. "Tarianmu tadi liar sekali! Kau bergerak seperti ini, lalu begini dan…" Yuuri meringis melihat langkah-langkah kaki pendek gempal Axel yang berantakan. Bertanya-tanya apakah tadi dia memang menari seperti itu ataukah itu hanya ketidakmampuan si gadis kecil untuk menyarunya, "… itu hebat sekali! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menari seperti itu sebelumnya!"

Yuuri tertawa pelan. "Benarkah?" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menampilkannya saat kompetisi, bukan?"

"Kenapa?" ketiga gadis itu bertanya nyaris bersamaan. Membuat Yuuri tak yakin harus memandang siapa saat memberikan jawabannya.

"Karena tarian seperti itu tidak akan diterima di kompetisi," singkat dia menjelaskan. Matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan saat dia kembali berbicara. "Menari untuk dirimu sendiri dan menari untuk memenangkan suatu kompetisi adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Kau tak bisa menyatukannya."

"Apa kau tak menyukai tarianmu saat kompetisi, Yuuri?" Lutz bertanya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. "Mama bilang pada Papa, tarianmu terasa berbeda sejak kau masuk kategori dewasa. Mama tak pernah mengatakan tarianmu buruk, dan kami juga menganggapnya sangat indah saat kami menontonnya lewat video. Kami sepakat jika kau terlihat seperti seorang pangeran idaman. Tapi, Yuuri, apa kau tidak menikmati tarianmu saat berkompetisi seperti kau menikmati tarianmu sekarang?"

"Yuuri, apa kau dan Mama akan benar-benar berhenti?" Loop menimpali. Alisnya berkerut-kerut dan gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. "Aku tidak mau kalian berhenti. Aku suka melihat kalian menari. Kalian adalah idolaku…"

Yuuri menepuk kepala gadis yang paling dekat dengannya. Dengan tangan yang lain dia memanggil dua gadis lainnya untuk mendekat. Tersenyum kecil pada mereka, menenangkan. Memandang mereka satu per satu. "Aku suka menari. Dan kurasa, aku tak akan pernah bisa berhenti menari."

Ketiga gadis itu memeluknya bersamaan, menangis dan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Yuuri tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala dan punggung kecil manapun yang bisa diraihnya.

Di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka, Yuuko berdiri mematung. Niat hati datang untuk mendobrak pintu dan meneriaki ketiga putrinya yang menghilang dari ranjang bersama dengan handuk dan botol air minum yang akan dibawakannya sendiri pada rekan menarinya. Tersenyum melihat keakraban yang ditunjukkan Yuuri pada putri-putrinya.

 _Kali ini saja tak masalah,_ wanita itu berpikir. Memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sampai-sampai dia lupa jika dia hendak menanyakan lenyap ke mana _handphone_ -nya yang tadi dia letakkan di atas meja.

.

…*…

.

Mila Babicheva baru menyelesaikan pemanasannya saat melihat Viktor Nikiforov hanya duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki di bangku-bangku yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Hei, Viktor!" Panggilnya sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes di leher jenjangnya dengan handuk. "Yakov akan benar-benar marah denganmu jika kau tidak segera melakukan pemanasan."

Untuk waktu yang sangat langka, Viktor mengabaikannya. Terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang ada di layar _handphone_ -nya. Mila mengamati bagaimana alis pria muda itu berkerut dan matanya menatap tajam tanpa mengedip. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan ataupun kemarahan. Bahkan untuk Mila, yang hampir menghabiskan enam hari dalam seminggunya bersama dengan pria itu, baru sekali dua kali dia melihat Viktor menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau serius sekali, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lihat?" Mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan di punggung rekannya itu, Milla mencoba mengintip. Hanya menemukan seorang pemuda Asia yang sedang menari tanpa diiringi musik. Berdansa tanpa pasangan. Bergerak berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan seorang diri, bagaikan tengah dilanda ilusi. Mila harus menyipitkan mata dua kali untuk mengenali pola tariannya. "Huh? Posisi dan langkah kakinya itu… standar?" tanyanya pada pria muda.

"Tango. Atau seharusnya, itu tango."

Mila mengernyitkan alis mendengar jawaban itu. Dia memang menguasai lima tari standar—ucapkan terma kasih pada Viktor yang memaksanya berlatih sejak delapan tahun lalu—namun dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat tango yang begitu… liar (Mila tak yakin harus menyebutnya apa). "Siapa dia?"

"Yuuri Katsuki."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar namanya?"

"Haruskah aku pernah mendengar namanya?"

"Harusnya begitu."

"Baiklah, jadi siapa sebenarnya Yuuri Katsuki ini?"

Viktor tak lagi menjawab gadis itu. Matanya terus menatap layar _handphone_ -nya. Mengamati bagaimana seorang Yuuri Katsuki menari dengan gerak tubuh yang begitu bebas dan tak terikat. Viktor mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, tampak berpikir keras. Milla sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran pria muda itu.

Video itu selesai dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Berakhir dengan sang penari yang jatuh dengan napas terengah-engah.

Viktor mematikan _handphone_ -nya, membuat layarnya menjadi gelap. Memandang Mila yang masih dalam posisi setengah membungkuk di belakangnya. "Mila."

"Hm?" gadis itu menimpali. Tahu jika Viktor akan memberikannya sebuah pertanyaan gila. Sama seperti saat pria itu menyuruhnya berlatih standar atau saat tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke ajang kompetisi _ten dance_ tingkat dunia (sesuatu yang dipikirnya tidak akan pernah dia lakukan). "Jangan lakukan hal gila, Viktor. Aku memperingatkanmu. Yakov akan marah kalau kau berbuat seenaknya lagi." Tapi seringai di wajah gadis itu jelas mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, dia menunggu ide gila pasangan menarinya itu.

Viktor tersenyum, tahu dia sudah memilih pasangan menari yang paling tepat. Gadis yang akan selalu berada di jalan yang sama dengannya. "Menurutmu, Yakov akan marah tidak jika kita pergi ke Jepang."

"Liburan?" Mila bertanya penuh harap. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali dia berpergian bukan untuk mengikuti perlombaan. Sayangnya kenihilan reaksi dari Viktor sukses membuat impiannya runtuh. "Jadi apa?"

Viktor semakin memperlebar senyumannya. "Menciptakan saingan."

Bahkan jawaban itu ada di batas terluar logika Mila. Gadis itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya—entah tak percaya atau tak mengerti, "Hah?"

.

…*…

.

Jika besok paginya Yuuri Katsuki terbangun dengan suara _handphone_ yang berkali-kali berdering keras (tanpa mau menoleransi jam tidurnya yang kurang akibat latihan) atau debuman keras dari tangga seolah jalur maraton dipindah ke dalam rumahnya, Yuuri tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi.

 _Sesuatu yang sangat tidak beres._

Apalagi saat pintu kamarnya didobrak dengan paksa sebelum dia bisa menemukan di mana dia meletakkan kacamatanya semalam. Dalam kabur, samar-samar dia melihat Yuuko, Takeshi, dan Minako berjejalan di sana, berusaha saling mendahului untuk masuk.

 _Ralat, sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak beres—dan sepertinya bukan hal yang baik._

"Maaf!"

"Yuuri-kun, kita dalam masalah!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Yuuri?!"

Yuuri nyaris merasa yakin jika minus pada matanya bertambah. Mungkin sosok-sosok setengah kabur yang dilihatnya di pintu sebenarnya adalah kembar tiga keluarga Nishigori yang berisik dan senang bicara dalam waktu yang sama—tidak, ketiga sosok itu terlalu tinggi, terlalu besar dan terlalu familier sebagai orang lain untuk menjadi Axel, Lutz, dan Loop.

Yuuri hanya dapat menimpalinya dengan satu pertanyaan sederhana, "Apa?" Meraba mejanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang terasa persis seperti kacamatanya. "Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berteriak-teriak?" _di rumah yang bukan rumahmu sendiri, terutama,_ Yuuri menambahkan dalam hati.

"Ini sudah tengah hari, Yuuri-kun!" Yuuko berdecak kesal. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan tidur malam dan bangun siangmu. Kau tidak akan sampai level senior IV jika terus hidup dengan cara yang begitu serampangan seperti ini."

Yuuri mengenakan kacamatanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas—sial, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan semalam hingga tidur seperti orang mati. Menoleh pada ketiga tamunya yang sepertinya sudah hendak meluapkan sesuatu, Yuuri mengernyitkan alis. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk," Yuuko meringis saat mengatakannya, membuat seolah wanita muda itu tak percaya pada kata-katanya sendiri. Sang balerina mencoba untuk mengambil jalan aman saat mengatakan kabar—dengan bertanya. "Apa kau sudah melihat berita-berita di dunia maya pagi ini?"

"Kalian menjebol kamarku bahkan sebelum nyawaku terkumpul untuk menerka situasi. Berita apa yang kalian maksud?"

Ketiga orang itu saling pandang. Mungkin mencoba untuk melemparkan tanggung jawab menjelaskan pada satu sama lain. Minako mengalah, sebagai pihak yang paling tua, mengulurkan _handphone_ yang dari tadi digenggamnya pada Yuuri. Sebuah portal berita sederhana—bukan buatan wartawan profesional, tentu saja—terpampang, lengkap dengan sebuah video yang masih berjalan di bawahnya. Dan Yuuri melihat…

… seseorang…

… sedang menari sendirian…

… dengan cara yang begitu gila dan tak beraturan…

… dirinya sendiri.

Yuuri merasa darah pergi meninggalkan wajahnya. "Apa… yang sudah terjadi?"

Ekspresi di wajah Yuuko berubah menggelap hanya dengan pertanyaan yang terdiri dari empat kata, menggerutu dan menyumpah sambil berkali-kali mengulangi frasa 'anak-anak nakal', 'bocah-bocah bandel', atau semacamnya.

Takeshi meringis pelan, merasa sudah saatnya untuk bicara. Menggaruk kepala dengan ekspresi lucu yang akan dengan senang hati Yuuri lihat lebih lama jika mereka tidak sedang dalam situasi ini. "Anakku merekam dan mengunggah video latihanmu semalam. Yuuko sudah menghapusnya. Tapi sudah terlalu banyak yang melihat dan mengunggahnya ulang sehingga video itu menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan elit tari."

Mendengar kabar itu, Yuuri tahu, sebaiknya dia memang tidur saja seharian itu tanpa perlu terbangun.

.

…*…

.

"Dari yang kudengar Harriet Forsyth, salah satu penari yang berlaga di Senior III, sedang menulis review mengenai cara berlatihmu. Morooka-san juga tidak berhenti menghubungiku sejak semalam untuk meminta keterangan," Takeshi membuka-buka _handphone_ -nya. Mengawasi e-mail, telepon, berita, dan kabar yang masuk dengan seksama. Mungkin memilah mana yang lebih tepat untuk digunakan sebagai artikelnya esok hari. "Video itu berkembang ke arah yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku perkirakan. Dan ini baru 19 jam sejak mereka mempublikasikannya."

Yuuko terlihat masih belum pulih dari perasaan buruknya hari ini. Senyum manis yang biasanya menghiasi wajah kini absen. Hanya ada alis yang berkerut dan bibir yang menipis karena dikatupkan erat-erat yang terlihat. "Lebih parah lagi, karena anak-anak itu mengunggahnya dengan akunku, dunia menganggap kita seolah memang ingin memperlihatkan video itu. Mereka menghubung-hubungkannya dengan kekalahan kita sebelumnya dan menarik kesimpulan yang benar-benar mengesalkan."

"Aku mendengar kabar yang lebih hebat lagi," Minako menyahut. Merapikan rambutnya dengan jari sementara gairah liar terlihat jelas di matanya. "Memang benar jika video itu membawa banyak spekulasi karena situasi publikasinya yang tidak disertai keterangan apapun. Tapi banyak juga yang memuji tarian itu. Beberapa penari senior jelas-jelas mengatakan jika meski tarian tersebut tidak dapat ditampilkan dalam kompetisi, Yuuri jelas memiliki potensi yang lebih dalam dunia tari."

"Tidak bisa kah kita makan malam dengan tenang dan berhenti membicarakan tari?" Mari bertanya. Sedikit sinis. Matanya melirik pada adik laki-lakinya yang duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. "Aku muak mendengar pembicaraan berulang ini."

Ketiga tamu itu mencuri pandang pada Yuuri yang terlihat menyerupai mayat hidup. Meringis pelan.

Yuuko mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan, mencoba mengambil topik yang cukup ringan untuk dilakukan sembari menyantap daging asam manis. "Aku menghukum anak-anak nakal itu untuk mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang rumah karena kenakalannya kali ini." Menoleh dengan wajah mengancam pada Takeshi. "Sudah berapa tahun kau menelantarkan begitu saja kebun bungaku hingga tanaman anyelirku busuk semua?"

Takeshi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Setengah tidak menyangka jika dia yang akan ditumbalkan. "Kau tahu jika pekerjaanku cukup sibuk, bukan?"

"Ah, kau masih sempat mampir ke barku juga. Kau tidak sesibuk itu, Takeshi." Minako menyahut sambil menyuapkan potongan terakhir daging ke mulutnya.

Sekali lagi ketiga tamu itu memandang putra bungsu pemilik rumah. Yuuri terlihat seperti masih terbang di angkasa sana. Tak memedulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan makan malamnya pun tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Yuuko terlihat seperti hendak bangkit dari bangkunya dan membentak pemuda itu sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Takeshi menahan tangan istrinya, menggeleng pelan. Minako mengadu pandangan dengan Mari, tersirat bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan. Sulung keluarga Katsuki mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Yuuri," Minako mencoba memanggil.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga itu menoleh singkat. Tersenyum hambar dan bergumam, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti 'tidak apa-apa' bagiku."

Yuuri menghela napas panjang, tertawa dengan suara yang begitu menyedihkan. "Hanya sedikit berpikir jika segala sesuatu tidak berjalan baik untukku akhir-akhir ini saja, oke?" Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan. Membuang muka. "Saat segala sesuatu mulai berjalan baik, tiba-tiba semuanya kacau karena sebuah kejadian yang sama sekali tidak terprediksi. Selalu berulang dengan pola yang semakin buruk saja tiap kalinya."

Yuuko berpandangan dengan Takeshi, saling melemparkan tanggung jawab untuk memintakan maaf bagi putri-putri mereka. Yuuko mengalah, menghela napas panjang dan memandang Yuuri tajam. "Yuuri-kun, aku benar-benar menyesal akan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Axel, Lutz dan Loop. Aku…"

"Tidak, Yuuko-san. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau anak-anak—mereka tidak melakukannya dengan niat buruk, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya…" Yuuri mengangkat bahu, tanda jika dia juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Kau tahu? Mungkin aku hanya sedikit… lelah?"

"Yuuri, mungkin segala sesuatu memang tak berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi itu semua tak selalu berakhir buruk!" Takeshi menyahut. Wajahnya lebih terlihat berang dibandingkan simpati. "Kau juga harus membuka _handphone_ -mu, Gemuk. Lihat apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu. Tak hanya celaan yang kau dapat, ribuan orang menganggap tarianmu hebat."

Yuuri tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Takeshi-san."

Mari yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya tanpa terlibat dengan pembicaraan mendengus mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kalian terlalu memanjakan bocah itu. Itulah alasan mengapa dia merajuk seperti bayi begini," katanya kasar.

"Mari!" Minako memperingatkan.

Gadis yang rambutnya dicat pirang itu mengangkat alisnya tidak peduli. Menggeser _handphone_ -nya dengan kasar ke arah Yuuri. Berlagak abai. "Baca itu dan renungkan kenapa nasib baik selalu datang padamu."

Yuuri meraih _handphone_ yang dilemparkan sang kakak padanya. Menatap salah satu bagian dari tarinya yang dipajang sebagai foto utama. Orang pasti menyangka Mari sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang menimpa adiknya jika melihat bagaimana ketidakpedulian sikapnya. Yuuri mengernyitkan alis, mengembangkan senyum pelan. Tidak, orang-orang itu salah. Mari masih selalu peduli dengannya, sangat peduli hingga kadang membuat Yuuri merasa sesak. Kepedulian yang ditunjukkannya dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda dengan orang lain.

Dibacanya judul berita yang tercantum dalam Bahasa Inggris itu. (Dalam hati bertanya-tanya sejak kapan kakaknya menguasainya.)

' _Sang Legenda Tari Menemukan Muse-nya'_

Yuuri benar-benar tak yakin pada berita yang dibacanya. Menggeser turun halaman tersebut. Di sana, di bawah fotonya yang blur, sepasang penari sedang berpose dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Viktor Nikiforov memeluk pinggang Mila Babicheva lembut dan menggenggam tangannya, gaun sang gadis mengembang dengan keanggunan yang sukses diabadikan dalam kebisuan oleh seorang fotografer jenius.

Yuuri merasa ada jenjang yang begitu lebar di antara dua foto tersebut.

Mari memandangnya, menyuruhnya melanjutkan membaca sebelum pikiran yang aneh-aneh menguasai. Yuuri mengangguk mengerti, matanya melanjutkan membaca baris-baris pertama dalam berita yang ditulis singkat itu.

' _Viktor Nikiforov (28) dan Mila Babicheva (23) dikonfirmasi baru saja lepas landas dari bandara Pulkovo, Russia dengan rute penerbangan St Petersburg-Tokyo. Beredar kabar jika kepergian pasangan emas yang berlaga dalam_ ten dance _ini tidak murni liburan dan perayaan setelah kemenangan telak mereka di Moskow bulan sebelumnya. Berdasarkan keterangan di salah satu foto yang diunggah Viktor Nikiforov sebelumnya, '_ Siap pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui muse baru—dan oh, sepertinya ada yang perlu diet! Kita lihat seberapa marahnya Yakov nantinya! _', beberapa netizen beranggapan jika orang yang hendak ditemui Viktor adalah Yuuri Katsuki (23) yang baru-baru ini mengunggah video yang begitu kontroversial mengenai latihannya._

 _Hingga saat ini kami belum mendapatkan keterangan resmi dari Yakov Feltsman (70) selaku pelatih sekaligus pemilik klub tempat Viktor dan Mila bergabung. Saat ditanyai perihal kepergian Viktor dan kemungkinan Yuuri Katsuki terlibat di dalamnya, dia hanya berteriak marah dan berkata, "Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu! Dia selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri!" dan kemudian berlalu tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun._

 _Perkembangan lebih lanjut mengenai situasi terkini mengenai Viktor Nikiforov maupun Yuuri Katsuki masih terus dipantau melalui akun-akun media sosial mereka. Apakah sang legenda hidup dunia tari menemukan bakat terpendam dalam diri Yuuri Katsuki seperti yang diperkirakan netizen ataukah ini hanya berita palsu yang tersebar di internet akan segera dikonfirmasi._

 _Ditulis oleh: Jenya Gomez_

Yuuri membulatkan matanya membaca berita itu. Waktu penulisannya belum sampai satu jam lalu. Memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan bertanya. Bergumam, "Itu belum tentu. Dia mungkin hanya akan pergi liburan atau… entahlah, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja, kemungkinan dia datang untuk menemuiku hanya karena sebuah video tidak jelas itu terlalu mustahil."

"Kemungkinannya tidak sampai 0% kan?" Mari mengangkat bahu sementara tiga tamu mereka sibuk berebut kesempatan untuk membaca berita yang sama. Mendecih pelan. "Tapi jangan terlalu berharap. Kau mengesalkan jika sudah masuk mode merajuk menjijikkan itu."

Yuuko menoleh dengannya dengan ekspresi bersemangat sementara Takeshi menghubungi beberapa rekannya, mencoba mendapatkan informasi yang akurat. "Jika memang ini bukan sekedar berita palsu atau cocoklogi asal dunia maya, bukankah itu sangat baik, Yuuri-kun? Bisakah kau bayangkan Viktor Nikiforov datang ke tempat ini? Tempat ini! Dan mungkin dia akan berlatih di studio tariku! Oh Tuhan, jika hari itu benar tiba, aku yakin aku sudah dapat mati bahagia."

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Yuuri menggumam pelan. Mau tidak mau membayangkan Viktor Nikiforov berada di ruangan itu, duduk dan makan daging asam manis menggunakan sumpit—terlalu surealis, mendekati abstrak. "Karena saat harapan tidak jadi nyata, sakitlah yang akan kita peroleh sebagai gantinya."

"Tapi Yuuri-kun," Yuuko menyangkal. "Bermimpi juga bagian dari hidup seseorang."

"Aku sudah berhenti bermimpi saat menyadari jika tidak akan ada satu mimpiku pun yang jadi nyata."

.

…*…

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Viktor, apa kau tahu di mana tempat kita bisa menemui Yuuri Katsuki yang kau sebut itu?"

"Tidak."

Mila merasa dia sanggup menghancurkan lambung pesawat yang sedang ditumpanginya begitu saja. Menarik napas panjang dan mengendurkan kepalan tangan, menyadari jika dia juga bersalah kali ini. Mengharapkan Viktor Nikiforov yang hidup dengan insting menggunakan logika sama mustahilnya dengan mengharapkan dadanya menciut dalam satu malam. "Kau gila," desahnya lelah. "Kita pergi tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Aku nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk memilah pakaian sementara kau bahkan tak tahu ke mana tepatnya kita harus pergi? Belum lagi resiko kemarahan Yakov."

Viktor tertawa mendengar keluhan partnernya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas akan apapun, Mila. Aku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja." Mengerling singkat. "Dan aku juga tahu jika membuat Yakov marah adalah hobimu selain mencari gadis atau pemuda cantik."

"Optimismemu itu nyaris terasa mengerikan, Viktor. Dan percayalah, aku tak akan tertular olehnya." Mila mendecakkan lidah tanda tak suka. Sama sekali tak menyangkal tentang hobi-hobinya— _seolah dunia belum tahu saja._ "Tapi aku yakin kau selalu punya cara untuk membuat segalanya ada dalam kendalimu, bukan?"

Viktor melambaikan sebuah kertas di hadapan Mila. Gadis itu tak dapat melihat apapun selain beberapa deret angka yang ditulis dengan tinta biru, menyadarinya sebagai nomor telepon internasional. Alisnya yang digambar dengan sempurna mengerut tak mengerti. "Nomor siapa?" tanyanya curiga. "Tidak mungkin Yuuri Katsuki, kan?"

"Bukan, tapi hampir sama baiknya. Ini jemputan kita di Jepang," Viktor menjawab bahagia. Senyum merekah di wajahnya saat dia menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Matanya berkilau dengan rasa ingin tahu yang dalam. "Orang yang akan membawa kita pada sang muse tercinta."

Dan Mila masih tidak bisa mengkategorikan ekspresi dan gestur itu sebagai memesona atau mengerikan.

Sang gadis berambut merah mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menjulurkan kaki jenjangnya. Tangan diletakkan di atas kepala sebagai penyangga. "Yah, pastikan saja kita punya tempat menginap tetap. Tidur di jalanan bukan seleraku."

Viktor hanya tertawa menimpalinya. "Aku punya nasib baik. Dan bersamaku, kau pun memilikinya."

.

…*…

.

Yuuri Katsuki bisa saja mati berdiri saat dua hari setelah membaca berita (yang menurutnya _hoax_ dan hanya berupa cocoklogi para pengguna internet yang kadang tak masuk akal) yang ditunjukkan Mari.

Sungguh, jika hanya Morooka yang berdiri di pintu rumahnya, Yuuri bisa dibilang sudah nyaris bosan. Di Amerika pun, wartawan itu cukup sering memencet bel rumahnya—biasanya setelah telepon panjang penuh basa-basi—untuk mewawancarai atau sekedar minum kopi bersama.

Tapi, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Saat pria itu muncul di depan pintu rumahnya di Jepang, tersenyum lebar seperti baru saja mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Tuhan, sambil membawa dua orang tamu (dan seekor anjing yang nyaris dikenalinya sebagai Vicchan)…

… Yuuri merasa dia akan mati karena serangan jantung yang riwayat penyakitnya tak pernah dia miliki.

Demi apa, dengan wajah pucat kelelahan dan kantung mata hitam menggelanyut di bawah matanya sekalipun, Yuuri jelas masih dapat mengenali pria yang berdiri di belakang Morooka-san. Ya, di manapun dalam situasi apapun dia pasti akan dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah."

Rambut perak itu.

Mata biru pucat itu.

Postur ramping berotot yang menjulang itu.

Yuuri menghapal lekuk tubuh yang terbalut mantel tebal berwarna gelap itu seperti anak-anak menghapal satu tambah satu sama dengan dua. Dengan sekali lihat saja, Yuuri merasa dia perlu mencubit lengannya sendiri hanya untuk memastikan jika ini bukan sekedar khayalan atau mimpi—mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata.

Tapi bahkan saat rasa sakit bersarang di lengannya sekalipun, Yuuri masih tak bisa mengenyahkan wajah tersenyum yang sekarang sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis di sampingnya—gadis modis dengan rambut merah yang ditata sederhana. Anjing berbulu lebat menerjangnya, memanjati celananya dan menjilati lengannya, membuat Yuuri terhuyung nyaris jatuh.

Morooka tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Berhentilah mencubiti lenganmu sendiri, Katsuki-kun. Atau kau bisa saja tidak jadi cukup kuat untuk menopang beban tubuh Yuuko-san lagi saat menari."

Yuuri mengedipkan matanya. Bergumam pada Morooka dengan tatapan yang menandakan jika dia masih belum kembali ke bumi. "Viktor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva—dan apa anjing ini Makacchin, anjing Viktor saat ini?"

"Terkejut?" Pria itu tertawa keras. Tampak puas melihat ekspresi aneh yang tergambar di wajah Yuuri. "Kupikir kau sudah membaca berita yang beredar di internet."

"Tentu saja sudah, tapi—" Yuuri memandang Viktor yang saat ini balas memandangnya. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang saling merindukan, bukan dua orang asing yang belum pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya. "—aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika itu nyata."

"Agak sulit menerimanya, bukan?" Morooka tertawa sekali lagi. Menggaruk kepalanya kelewat bersemangat. "Saat seseorang yang mengaku Viktor Nikiforov meneleponku dan menanyakan mengenai alamat rumahmu di Jepang, aku nyaris saja memakinya dan meneriakinya jika aku tidak akan semudah itu tertipu dengan seorang maniak."

Yuuri hanya bisa bersyukur _jika_ itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Makacchin, berhenti menjilati Yuuri!"

Pemuda itu tersentak merasakan namanya dipanggil dengan logat yang begitu… unik. Anjing yang tadi memanjatinya berlari kembali ke pemiliknya, Viktor Nikiforov menepuk kepala hewan itu, mengatakan sesuatu dalam Bahasa Russia.

"Yuuri," Viktor kembali memanggil namanya. "Yuuri Katsuki."

Pipi Yuuri terasa mendidih saat mengingat jika yang memanggilnya adalah Viktor Nikiforov—hanya dalam mimpi terliarnya Yuuri berani memimpikan Viktor memanggil nama kecilnya seperti itu. Dia tidak berani memandang balik wajah Viktor. Pikiran aneh muncul dalam otaknya. Berpikir jika Viktor bisa saja menguap dan menghilang jika dia memandangnya dengan terlalu frontal.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," kalimat itu diucapkan dengan Bahasa Inggris yang begitu kental dengan logat Rusia. Viktor meraih kedua tangan Yuuri, membawa jari-jemarinya menuju bibir. Mengecupnya pelan tepat di jari manis tangan kanan. Yuuri merinding dibuatnya. "Kau adalah muse-ku. Dan dalam dirimu, aku menemukan sosok yang kuinginkan."

Otaknya berasap. Yuuri merasa dia seperti seekor kuda yang baru saja dicap—panik namun tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Matanya mengerjab tak mengerti, bibir sekali lagi menggumamkan nama, "Vi-Viktor…?"

Mila yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di belakang dan mengamati, menaikkan alisnya, memutar matanya bosan. "Ayolah, Viktor. Berhenti melakukan basa-basi yang bisa membuat seorang laki-laki hamil karena sikapmu yang kelewat ambigu itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak orang yang salah paham karena itu?" Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ketangguhan yang jarang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita. "Lagipula, apa susahnya sih, mengatakan 'aku melihat sosok rival ideal dalam dirimu'?"

Yuuri benar-benar kena serangan jantung rasanya.

.

…*…

.

Yuuko adalah orang yang terkena serangan jantung berikutnya.

Kakinya lemas bukan main saat membuka pintu geser ruang utama keluarga Katsuki dan mendapati sepasang mata biru besar berhiaskan maskara entah berapa lapis balas memandangnya. Refleks wanita muda itu berteriak—nyaris serupa dengan teriakan Mari setiap melihat secara langsung pertunjukan idolanya—punggung bersandar pada dinding sementara kakinya merosot tanpa tenaga. Seekor anjing menyambutnya, menjilati pipinya antusias. Yuuko bergumam tak sadar, "Yuuri-kun, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku benar-benar akan mati bahagia saat ini juga."

Mila yang sedang berusaha keras menyantap nasi dengan menggunakan sumpit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ada apa dengannya? Dia tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya pada Yuuri dengan logat yang bahkan lebih kental dari seorang Viktor.

"Dia hanya terlalu senang melihatmu," Yuuri tak yakin jika dia bisa memberikan penjelasan yang tepat.

"Penggemarku?" gadis itu bertanya percaya diri. Tampak menyerah berusaha mengambil potongan ikan dengan sumpit dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangannya saja. Menjilat jari-jemarinya yang panjang lentik. "Apakah dia juga seorang penari? Aku tak pernah melihatnya di pertandingan standar untuk _youth_ atau _under 21_ —ah, tapi aku juga tak pernah melihat pertandingan standar kecuali Viktor memaksa."

Yuuri ingin menjelaskan jika sebenarnya Yuuko adalah pasangan menarinya, dan wanita itu lebih tua dari Yuuri ataupun Mila. Namun dia mengurungkan niat, toh Yuuko juga sama sekali tidak membantah mendengar kata-kata Mila. Mungkin wanita itu berpikir jika usia dan statusnya tidak terasa sebegitu pentingnya hingga harus dipermasalahkan—Yuuri tak terlalu yakin.

Yuuko sedang sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Merasa bahagia luar biasa mendapati kabar dari internet kadang benar adanya. Menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Dengan suara yang bergetar akibat terlalu senang, dia bertanya pada Yuuri. "Dan bagaimana dengan Viktor Nikiforov. Apa dia juga datang? Apa dia juga berada di tempat ini?" tanya wanita itu bersemangat.

"Dia sedang di _onsen_ ," Yuuri bergumam. Entah mengapa dia yakin dia baru saja mengatakan fakta yang salah—walau memang itulah kenyataannya. Viktor dan _onsen_ tidak terasa seperti dua kata yang cocok untuk disandingkan bersama dalam satu kalimat.

Dan dia juga merasa sangat aneh menjadi pihak yang mengantar Viktor masuk ke pemandian terbuka tempat pria Rusia itu bisa menikmati indahnya bulan dengan lebih jelas. Otot-otot liat tepat di depan mata, jari Yuuri gatal ingin merabanya.

Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yuuri saat Viktor menarik tangannya dan bertanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, ' _Kau tidak ikut mandi bersamaku, Yuuri?_ '—walau Yuuri juga tahu jika itu hanyalah bagian dari sisi turis Viktor yang ingin membuktikan jika orang Jepang biasa mandi bersama-sama (Yuuri pernah melihat hal-hal seperti ini dari turis mancanegara yang menginap di penginapan kecil yang dikelola keluarganya), tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan rona muncul di wajah sebelum dia meminta maaf dan kabur.

"Mengapa kau tidak mandi dengannya?" Mila bertanya (Yuuri nyaris tersedak nasi makan malamnya, yakin gadis itu sanggup membaca pikiran). Kepala bermahkota merah miring ke satu arah. Senyum di wajahnya mengumbar teka-teki. "Kurasa dia akan senang sekali jika kau melakukannya."

Yuuri mengembangkan senyum kaku, "Aku biasa mandi setelah makan malam, bukan sebelumnya." Mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aaaah, padahal Viktor sangat bersemangat dengan kemungkinan dia bisa melihatmu telanjang—" Yuuri tersedak nasi yang sedang dimakannya. Yuuko menutup hidungnya dengan tangan—khawatir sisa-sisa hobi lamanya dapat kambuh seketika dan memengaruhi pecahnya pembuluh hidung. "—dia terus-terusan menyebutmu 'babi kecil'. Aku yakin dia ingin segera membuatkan menu diet dan jadwal latihan untukmu."

Yuuko ganti menutup mulutnya, menahan agar tidak tawanya tidak lepas begitu saja. Yuuri menahan napas, berusaha sedikit mengempiskan perutnya yang agak membuncit—menyedihkan memang. "Aku juga sedang diet saat ini."

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil, bukan?" tajam Mila berkomentar. Senyum lebar masih tak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Yah, tapi kau bisa menari seperti itu dengan tubuh seperti itu juga sebenarnya adalah hal yang cukup mengagumkan."

Yuuri tak yakin dia bisa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' saat ini. Bahkan jika itu memang murni pujian.

"Yah, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Viktor sampai rela membuat Yakov mengamuk—ah, dia memang suka membuat Yakov mengamuk sebenarnya—dan pergi melintasi setengah dunia hanya untuk bertemu denganmu." Mila terdiam sejenak, tampak merenungi sesuatu. "Ah, sial. Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan padanya apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah bertemu denganmu!"

Yuuko yang masih duduk di muka pintu memandang Mila dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Bahasa Inggrisnya yang berlogat aneh digunakan. "Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Aku datang hanya untuk liburan—makan, tempat rekreasi, beberapa pria tampan dan jika bisa seorang geisha. Itu dan fakta jika aku mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Viktor untuk membuat Yakov marah." Mila mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Viktor hanya mengatakan jika dia ingin membuat Yuuri menjadi saingannya, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk merealisasikan idenya itu."

Pasangan dari Jepang tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan lelah. Sama sekali tak tahu harus menyiagakan diri untuk apa di kemudian hari. Yuuko masih mencoba mengejar informasi dari sang gadis Rusia, "Kau sama sekali tak tahu, Mila? Sedikitpun?"

"Tidak." Gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya di samping ikan panggang yang dimakannya. Menyerah dengan tata cara makan yang tak biasa dan menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya untuk mengambil nasi dan ikan. Bergumam menanyakan sendok.

"Dan kau pergi mengikutinya begitu saja?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia pasanganku. Tetap tinggal di Rusia pun tak ada gunanya. Aku tidak bisa berlatih tanpa pasanganku." Mila mengangkat bahu. "Tapi apapun itu, aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan kebosanan Viktor selama beberapa bulan ini."

"Bosan?" kali ini Yuuri yang melemparkan pertanyaan. Alis tebalnya mengerut ingin tahu. "Bukankah kalian cukup sibuk?" _cukup sibuk untuk menang hingga tak sempat merasa bosan._

"Ah ya, tentu kami cukup sibuk. Berlatih, berkompetisi, menang, beberapa pemotretan, mengajar kelas tari, wawancara, kembali berlatih untuk kompetisi yang lain—sibuk yang terlalu menjemukan, bukan?" Mila memutar matanya malas. "Saat kemenangan terlalu biasa didapatkan, sudah sewajarnya jika seseorang ingin mencari rangsangan yang bisa membuat hari-harinya berubah, bukan?"

Yuuri mendapati Mila menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Jari telunjuk yang pada kukunya terdapat sebutir nasi terangkat, menunjuk tepat pada wajah. Yuuri menahan napas lagi tanpa sengaja.

"Dan kau adalah rangsangan yang didapatkannya, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri hanya bisa berpikir jika tata bahasa Mila pun tak kalah bermakna gandanya dari Viktor.

.

…*…

.

"Eh? Di mana Yuuri?"

Yuuko yang sedang duduk di atas tatami langsung menutup hidungnya saat merasakan darah berkumpul di sana. _Tidak! Tidak! Ini terlalu indah!_ Terlalu indah sampai dia yakin pembuluh darahnya tidak sanggup berkompromi. Viktor Nikiforov dalam balutan kimono sederhana, rambut yang setengah basah, handuk mengalung di leher untuk menghapus air yang masih menetes. Yuuko merasa dia bisa meraba otot-otot keras yang indah di balik kain tipis itu!

Mila yang dua menit lalu hampir mencomot ikan panggang jatah makan malam Viktor mengangangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Dia pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun."

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padanya kan?"

"Coba jabarkan padaku apa saja yang dikategorikan sebagai 'sesuatu yang aneh-aneh' itu."

Viktor menghela napas panjang. Duduk di tatami sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal jika dia pergi mandi bersamaku, aku ingin mengatakan niat kita untuk datang sambil menggunakan pose yang telah kulatih dalam otakku."

"Aku tak tahu pose apa yang kau maksud Viktor, tapi aku sarankan jangan melakukannya." Mila mengangkat bahu sekali lagi. "Yuuri Katsuki terlalu pemalu dan canggung dengan orang baru. Dan jika aku cukup frontal untuk mengatakannya, aku juga akan bilang jika dia pesimistis, rendah diri dan juga peragu—tapi dia punya tekad yang cukup kuat. Aku nyaris tak percaya jika dia adalah orang yang sama dengan penari liar dalam video."

Viktor mengangguk menyetujui mendengar pendapat patnernya. "Yah, sepertinya akan sedikit lebih sulit dibanding yang aku pikirkan. Tapi, ini juga akan menjadi sedikit lebih daripada seharusnya, bukan?"

"Katakan saja begitu. Tapi kau juga belum mengatakan apapun padaku tentang rencana kegiatan kita datang ke Jepang bukan?"

"Oh, belum ya?"

"Belum!" Mila mengurut sisi kiri kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mulai mengerti mengapa salah satu junior mereka di klub sering sekali menjerit dan berteriak emosi tiap kali Viktor melupakan sesuatu. "Kau ini masih 28 tahun. Tapi daya ingatmu bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan dengan Yakov, kau tahu! Kau membuatku mengepak pakaianku dalam tiga jam dan menyeretku ke tempat yang tidak aku tahu tanpa memiliki persiapan apapun. Dan sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau lupa mengatakan alasannya?!"

"Ah, tapi kau juga pasti lupa untuk bertanya kan?"

"Memang."

Yuuko yang mulai yakin jika keberadaannya diabaikan atau tidak disadari memutuskan untuk menelan kembali segala pertanyaan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran dua penari ternama itu. Mulai bisa mengamini kata orang di sekitarnya; jenius selalu aneh. Selalu.

Viktor Nikiforov mengembangkan senyum kelewat lebar. Senyum yang tak pernah ditangkap oleh kamera manapun. Mata-matanya setengah terpejam dan memperjelas garis-garis usia yang mendalam di ujungnya. Yuuko mengamati jika Viktor memiliki bentuk bibir yang cukup unik. Tipis dengan lekukan yang dalam. Saat tengah mengembangkan senyum seperti ini, Yuuko nyaris bisa melihat bentuk hati di sana.

"Kita akan melatihnya untuk masuk ke _ten dance_."

"APA?!" diteriakkan oleh dua suara sopran. Yuuko dan Mila sudah berada dalam posisi setengah berdiri saking terkejutnya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana cara kita menjadikan mereka pasangan kita kalau tidak membuat mereka masuk ke kompetisi yang sama dengan kita?"

Dan Viktor Nikiforov sama sekali tak menduga. Satu kalimat yang diucapkannya itu akan dapat mengubah hidup banyak orang.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gadis kecil ini siapa ya?" Viktor menunjuk Yuuko, matanya masih memandang Mila.

"Penggemarku." Jelas bukan jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Apa dia adik Yuuri Katsuki? Tapi aku tak melihatnya di foto keluarga."

Yuuko mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, tapi aku pasangan menari Yuuri-kun, namaku Yuuko Nishigori."

Mila langsung membuka _handphone_ -nya. Seingatnya dia menyimpan salah satu video pertandingan Yuuri yang dipaksa Viktor untuk ditontonnya. Memelototi penari wanita yang ada dalam pelukan Yuuri—rambut disanggul tinggi dengan hiasan bunga yang mewah, lipstik merah menyala, dan _make up_ tebal khusus disesuaikan dengan tata pencahayaan landai dansa. Membandingkannya dengan perempuan di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti gadis berusia tidak lebih dari 18 tahun.

"Tunggu, jadi usiamu 25?" Viktor bertanya sedikit ragu.

Yuuko mengembangkan senyumnya. "Dua tahun lebih tua dari Yuuri-kun." Senyum itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap. "Dan aku sudah menikah dan memiliki tiga orang anak."

"APA?!"

Kali ini yang menjerit adalah sopran dan tenor.

.

…TBC…

.

 **Sudut Tari**

 _(_ _Dipandu oleh Yuuko Nishigori_ _.)_

Salam kenal semuanya, aku Yuuko Nishigori. Dan meski peranku terasa tidak terlalu penting dalam kisah ini, sesungguhnya aku masih termasuk dalam empat pemeran utama fanfiksi ini—sekedar info saja, jaga-jaga kalau kalian lupa.

Kali ini aku akan membahas mengenai pengelompokan usia untuk kategori menari. Dalam kompetisi, ada beberapa kategori menari berdasarkan usianya.

 **Juvenile I** : penari berusia 9 tahun atau kurang pada tahun tersebut.

 **Juvenile II** : penari berusia 10 atau 11 tahun pada tahun tersebut. (Video yang diperlihatkan Minako-senpai pada Yuuri-kun di chapter sebelumnya adalah Viktor yang bertanding di kategori ini.)

 **Junior I** : penari berusia 12 atau 13 tahun pada tahun tersebut.

 **Junior II** : penari berusia 14 atau 15 tahun pada tahun tersebut.

 **Youth** : penari berusia 16 atau 17 tahun pada tahun tersebut.

 **Under 21** : penari berusia 16 sampai 20 tahun pada tahun tersebut. (Salah satu junior Mila-chan di Rusia adalah penari latin yang terkenal pada kategori ini dan mendapat predikat jenius!)

 **Adult** : penari berusia 19 tahun atau lebih pada tahun tersebut. (Baik aku dan Yuuri-kun ataupun Viktor-san dan Mila-chan ada di kategori ini.)

 **Senior I** : salah satu partner harus telah berusia 35 tahun dan pasangannya minimal berusia 30 tahun pada tahun tersebut.

 **Senior II** : salah satu partner harus telah berusia 45 tahun dan pasangannya minimal berusia 40 tahun pada tahun tersebut.

 **Senior III** : salah satu partner harus telah berusia 55 tahun dan pasangannya minimal berusia 50 tahun pada tahun tersebut.

 **Senior IV** : salah satu partner harus telah berusia 65 tahun dan pasangannya minimal berusia 60 tahun pada tahun tersebut. Kecuali pada Open Competition. (Yakov Feltsman yang menjadi pelatih Viktor-san dan Mila-chan juga masih bertanding di kategori ini bersama mantan istrinya, lho!)

Mungkin itu saja pelajaran menari kita kali ini. Jadi, jika kalian berkompetisi, ada di kelompok usia mana kalian? (Pst, author kisah ini sudah berada di kategori _adult_ /dewasa lho)

.

…*…

.

 **A/N:**

Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 ini.

Yuuri terasa sangat OOC ya? Terlalu pesimistik? Dan Mila jadi sedikit jahat ya? Tapi entah mengapa aku suka dengan mereka yang seperti itu. Dan malang sekali Viktor ya, gagal ambigu (ups!). Kalau kalian tanya pergi ke mana Yuuri saat Viktor selesai mandi, sebenarnya Yuuri sedang lari karena syok disindir Mila.

Musik tango yang digunakan Yuuri untuk latihan menarinya adalah **Dj Maksy - Dance dance - Fall out boy** kalian bisa mencarinya di youtube. Dan jika tertarik lagu aslinya yang dinyanyikan oleh Fall Out Boy juga bagus kok.

Pst, bocoran untuk chapter berikutnya. Yurio akan muncul lho.

Mungkin itu saja, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

 _Jogjakarta, 1 Maret 2017_.

.

… **Special Story** …

Viktor dan Kamar Yuuri Katsuki

.

Viktor Nikiforov tahu dia punya daya ingat yang kelewat buruk. Dia sering melupakan janji dan tidak bisa mengingat wajah seseorang dengan cepat—terutama jika dia tak tertarik pada orang itu.

Tapi, dia juga baru tahu jika dia kesulitan mengingat arah juga. Mengira Yuuri akan menjemputnya saat dia selesai mandi, Viktor tidak mengamati rute yang dilalui saat menuju _onsen_. Dan jika dia kini berada di depan ruangan sebuah pintu kayu—bukan kertas—dia tahu pasti jika dia tidak menemukan ruang utama.

Diketuknya pintu kayu, lupa bagaimana cara berkata 'halo' dalam Bahasa Jepang. Tak ada jawaban. Dia membuka pintu itu, mengintip, mencari seseorang yang bisa ditanyainya jalan. Tapi yang dia temui terlalu mengejutkan.

Wajahnya ada di mana-mana. Di dinding, di langit-langit ruangan, di majalah yang tergeltak di atas meja dan kasur. Dan oh, apa kostum yang terpajang di dinding itu adalah replika salah satu kostumnya di masa lalu? Tunggu, buku bersampul yang ada di rak itu jika tidak salah adalah salah satu biografinya bukan?

"Wow," Viktor tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut, memandang isinya yang penuh dengan—dirinya sendiri. Viktor mengamati poster-poster lamanya di sana. Tersenyum.

Matanya menangkap beberapa foto yang dipajang di meja—di samping foto dirinya yang diambil dari internet dan dicetak. Foto anak laki-laki berpipi tembam dan seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi dengan senyum ramah ada di sana, memegang piala murah. Di sampingnya foto pemuda berambut gelap yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam dipajang, ada tulisan _'Good luck, Yuuri Katsuki!'_ dengan gambar hati besar di sudut yang ditulis dengan tinta merah—hadiah dari penggemar. Dan sebuah foto dengan bingkai yang lebih besar berisi seorang wanita gempal dan pria berkacamata berwajah ramah—orangtua Yuuri yang ditemuinya siang tadi. Di sisi-sisi mereka ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dan pemuda berkacamata yang tersenyum tipis.

 _Foto keluarga yang bahagia,_ Viktor berpikir sambil mengangkat bingkai foto itu.

"Yuuri." Suara seorang wanita terdengar di luar, Viktor tidak bisa menangkap sisa kalimatnya yang diucapkan dalam Bahasa Jepang. Wanita muda berambut pirang masuk dari pintu, tersentak melihat bukan adiknya yang ada di sana. "Oh, Viktor…"

Viktor tersenyum padanya. "Aku tersesat." Berdoa semoga kakak Yuuri juga dapat berbahasa Inggris.

"Kau berada di lantai yang salah. Ruang utama ada di bawah." Bahasa Inggris yang sedikit tersendat, tapi cukup lancar.

"Apa ini kamar Yuuri?"

Marry, Merry, Mari—Viktor tak yakin bagaimana sebenarnya penulisan nama wanita itu—memandang poster-poster yang menempel di seluruh kamar. "Ini membuatmu terganggu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku senang. Yuuri bersikap dingin padaku. Kupikir dia membenciku."

"Dia hanya malu."

"Setelah melihat ini aku tahu…" Viktor menoleh pada sulung keluarga Katsuki, matanya berkilau penuh semangat. "… ini adalah sesuatu yang orang Jepang sebut sebagai 'otaku' bukan? Yuuri adalah 'otaku'-ku, bukan?"

Mari tak yakin harus bereaksi seperti apa. Menghela napas dan bergumam. "Tangga ada di sebelah kanan, turun dan ikuti lorong, cari pintu kertas yang paling lebar, itu ruang utama."

Viktor meletakkan kembali foto yang dilihatnya. Berkata 'Arigatou' dengan logat yang sangat Rusia.

Saat melewati Mari, dia mendengar gadis itu berbisik padanya. "Berpura-pura lah kau tak pernah masuk ke ruangan ini. Terutama pada Yuuri."

Viktor tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku tak mau dia lebih malu lagi padaku lebih dari ini."

.

…Viktor dan Kamar Yuuri Katsuki End…

.


End file.
